God Eater: Covenant of the Messiah
by Jade and Q
Summary: Bryan Angel. A boy with a haunted past, but he can't remember some of it. All he has now is a mysterious watch on his wrist. It doesn't tell time. He doesn't know what this watch is or how it works. Little does he know, it's called the Omnitrix. Now he's going to be a God Eater. His lost past on his left wrist. His current present on his right wrist. Will he find out who he is?
1. Fallen Angel

**My first ever God Eater x Ben 10 crossover. I know that these two stories have nothing in common, but you can't blame me. A lot of people crossover two stories that don't fit with each other but do it anyway cause they love both series. And...some of these stories turn out good!**

 **I do hope I get to make a good story like those. This is just an introduction to my story. I'll be adding chapters after this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Takes place in Burst storyline.**

* * *

 _Mama...Papa..._

It's raining. A young boy wakes up in a small cavern that was a result of a bunch of buildings collapsing on top of each other. He was wearing a simple white hoodie and black pants and a handkerchief covering the lower part of his face like a mask. He had white hair and red eyes. It was sheer luck that he's survived while he was asleep. He rubs his eyes with his left hand until he stops and notices the strange wristwatch on his wrist.

He sighed, remembering something in his past. Standing up, he picks up his duffle bag and headed off.

Minutes later, he's hiding behind a huge stone. Hiding from something. He perked his head to the side to peek, but immediately backed away once he caught a glimpse of what he wanted to see: Aragami.

A specific one. An Ogretail. Small but dangerous. Actually, it's not small. It's bigger than him. But it's small compared to what he has seen.

The boy remained hiding behind the rock. He doesn't know how long he can hide here...until he gives away his location when he grunts in pain. He forgot one crucial thing: He's injured. He's bleeding from his right arm.

He recalled. He got the wound from getting bitten by an Abaddon earlier. An Abaddon maybe small and cute...but it's not harmless.

 _Shit..._

He can hear the footsteps of the Ogretail. It's really coming for him!

He peeked from behind the rock...but saw that the Ogretail is gone.

 _Where did it...?_

Before he could finish his thoughts, the Ogretail roared, revealing that it has jumped on top of the rock he was hiding behind on. The boy quickly tried to run away but the Ogretail simply jumped off the rock and in front of him. The beast roared again and this time, it charged forward. The boy dodged but the Aragami, after it stopped, swung it's tail at him, hitting him and giving him a severe gash on his gut.

 _Shit!_

He landed on his back and dropped his bag. He tried crawling away but the Ogretail steps on his left leg.

He looks at the beast like he was looking at Death herself. Is this how he dies?

 _Fucking...Aragami!_

Suddenly, before the Ogretail could eat him, a blast of fire hits the beast, knocking it away. As it tried standing up, it was suddenly cut down by someone. This someone is a male with dark brown, short hair and brow eyes. He wears a red jacket with an orange t-shirt, a black belt, white pants with stripes and black and red sneakers. He also had something on his wrist.

 _He's a...God Eater?_

"Hey! You okay, buddy?" The God Eater said. The boy seems to be a loss for words.

"I'll take your silence as a yes...But I'll take your injuries as a no." A female voice said behind him. The boy looked behind him and saw a pale girl with white hair. She wears a purple and black sniper jacket, a pair of black pants, purple, knee high boots and a matching colored eye patch.

Like the other God Eater, she has something on her wrist.

"You're bleeding." The woman said with a smile.

"Cut it out, Gina. He needs help. Let's bring him to the base." The male God Eater said.

The woman, named Gina, simply waved her hand and began leaving. "Whatever. I'm out of Aragami to shoot. Mission cleared, right, Tatsumi?"

The man, named Tatsumi, picked up the boy and placed his shoulder around his back to carry him. "Sheesh. you're always so cruel. Hang on, buddy. We're gonna get you patched up." Tatsumi said to the injured boy, who began passing out until he finally falls unconscious.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Please leave a review and hopefully you liked this first part.**

 **Bye!**


	2. No Way Back Now

**Back...But no reviews. But I'm still doing this. No matter what.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _God...Eaters..._

The boy is lying down on a hospital bed. After Tatsumi O'mori and Gina Dickinson took him to their base, he was immediately treated and patched up. He still hasn't woken up. It's been 2 days. Doctors would be coming and leaving to check on him. Nothing serious as of yet...until they discover something about him the next night.

* * *

"He's compatible with a New-Type God Arc?" A man clad in white said to his colleague.

"We've done research as well as tests. The Oracle Cells from the new God Arc act quite calm towards some of his blood samples." An old yet young looking doctor said to the man in white.

"Interesting. Has he awoken?" The man said.

The doctor shook his head. "It's been two days. He, however, has shown no severe signs of possible...'failure' as of yet. He's actually pretty healthy. I'm actually surprised the wounds he has when he was brought here didn't kill him through severe blood loss." The doctor replied.

"I see. Such willpower. Maybe that's why he's a compatible God Eater." The man deduced. "However, I received a report about... a watch on his wrist?"

"Ah. That." The doctor said. "It's... a very peculiar wristwatch. None of the doctors, physically fit people and even Licca herself could not remove it from his wrist. It's like...clinging to his body. We needed it removed because patients are supposed to be not wearing anything else but proper patient uniforms. But like I said. It's irremovable. We've used every tool we had and it still won't come off or even break. In fact, one of our sharpest saws broke upon contact of the watch." The doctor added.

"So you just left it on his wrist?" The man asked.

The doctor nodded.

"What it could it be? Paylor, I want you do more research on it. Once he's a God Eater, you'll be his mentor. Keep an eye on him." The man said to Paylor, the doctor.

"Easy enough. But you'll have to forgive if I get distracted by my other research." Paylor joked.

"Do not mix business with personal hobbies, Paylor. I'll expect a report after 2 weeks." The man said and left Paylor's lab.

Paylor chuckled and began typing on his computer. "Johannes. Always so eager."

* * *

He finally woke up. He sat up from his bed and looked around. Still in the infirmary. He looked to the side and saw on a chair is his duffle bag and on top was his clothes, all folded up and stained with blood. Beside them was a table with a new pair of clean pants and a black and blue Fenrir uniform. Immediately deciding to leave now, he stood up and took off his hospital gown and puts on the uniform and pants. He then found his boots near his bed, put them on and took his duffle bag, about to leave the room...until the door opens by itself, revealing the same man that talked to Paylor earlier: Johannes Von Shicksal.

"Hello. Welcome to the safe haven of humanity: Fenrir." Johannes immediately said.

The boy simply stared at him, until he finally speaks. "I'm leaving. Thanks for having me patched up." He said and exited the room, walking down the hallway.

"Did you know that you're compatible with a God Arc?" Johannes said but not looking at the boy, who immediately stopped walking.

"...I am?" The boy replied.

"Yes. But of course, I won't force you. It will be a shame to waste such a precious God Arc, however. And...if you were to leave...where would you go?" Johannes said.

The boy looked slightly behind him.

"...Bryan Angel." The boy responded.

Johannes looked at the boy and had a questioned look.

The boy faces Johannes and said, "Name's Bryan Angel."

Johannes smiles and walked over to the boy named Bryan. "Welcome to Fenrir, Private Angel." He said and offered a handshake.

Bryan looks at his hand and shakes it.

* * *

Hours later, Bryan has undergone his test and passed it. Now equipped with an official God Eater armlet, he's now a God Eater. His God Arc is still being built. Hopefully, it's something he can use efficiently. He's not a good shot so he's really hoping for a sword. He sighed, thinking about what he'd do if he ever gets a gun. Finally exiting the elevator, he simply looks around the lobby. However, alarams begin blaring and the monitors begin showing multiple Aragami attacking the walls.

Bryan's eyes widened in horror.

"Several Aragami confirmed near the armored wall!" The redhead operator announced throughout the entire building. "Mobilizing Second Unit! I repeat! Aragami confirmed at the armored wall! Second Unit, you're being mobilized!" She continued.

Later, the Second unit has been gathered at the lobby for a mission briefing. Bryan was a bit upset he couldn't do anything. He knows his current situation. He does not have enough training to fight off the Aragami. He doesn't want to rush in blindly. At least, not right now. He sat at a nearby bench, just right beside someone. This someoneleast had orange hair, about the same age as Bryan and is wearing the same uniform he's wearing.

"Damn...Wish we could do something." Bryan said his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah. But we're probably new here. I guess we leave this to the veterans." Bryan's seatmate said.

Bryan sighs. "Good point. But...I feel helpless." He said and looked down.

The other guy just stared at him curiously, then suddenly warmed up. "My name's Kota!" He said, offering a handshake.

Bryan looks at the other boy, Kota. Realizing he must at least build up trust in the people he'll be working with, he shrugged off his problem and shook Kota's hand. "Bryan." He replied.

"Want some gum?" Kota offered and reached into his pocket to grab some gum...Until he realizes he's all out of gum. "...All gone..." Kota said.

Bryan looks at Kota, confused. He then just chuckles and replies, "It's okay. I...don't like gum that much, anyway."

Kota scratches the back if his head and chuckles. "Sorry."

The two just laughed a little with each other until a few footsteps are heard coming at them.

"Fujiki Kota and Bryan Angel." A woman said. She was wearing a white instructor's uniform with the Fenrir logo on the back. She has rather revealing breasts and a teal collar.

Bryan and Kota both immediately stood up for their superior.

"You two will begin training at 1200 hours." The woman continued. "Meet up in Room 3."

Kota gulped. This woman is scary.

Bryan himself felt a little sweat run down his forehead, but otherwise kept a straight face.

"Well? What do you answer?" The woman said with a hint of anger.

Kota and Bryan both immediately yelled. "Yes ma'am!"

The woman was about to leave...but she noticed the look Bryan was giving him. She knew he was thinking about her name and what her rank is.

"Amamiya." The woman introduced herself. "Major Amamiya." She added and left the two.

Kota let out a sigh of relief. "That Amamiya is scary." He said but then he looks at Bryan, who was spaced out at the leaving Amamiya.

"Amamiya, huh?" Bryan whispered to himself.

Kota was confused. What's his deal with the Major?

"Eh? You okay, Bryan-san?" Kota asked his classmate.

Bryan just nodded and put on a smile. "I'm fine! Come on. We don't want to be late for training." He said and headed upstairs. Kota just scratched his head and shrugged it off as he followed Bryan.

* * *

"Once more. From the beginning." Major Amamiya said while at the observation deck at the training room.

Bryan and Kota had been training the past few minutes... and failing. Each time, in simulation, Kota would get in trouble but Bryan keeps trying to save him and ends up failing because a simulation Aragami would end up catching him off guard and "kill" him. He's been "killed" in simulation multiple times already.

Another blare sounds as Bryan and Kota fails the simulation... again. Amamiya sighs in disappointment. Before she could comment, someone enters the observation deck. Amamiya immediately looked at the new arrival and gave a salute. It was Johannes.

"Branch Director Schicksal." Major Amamiya said.

Johannes gave a hand signal, gesturing her to be at ease and Amamiya puts down her salute. "How is the New-Type?" Johannes asked her.

"Well...He's demonstrated skill in swordplay but often gets caught off guard. But his agility more than makes up for it." Amamiya explains.

"I see. New-Types are hard to come by. Watch over him." Johannes said and left.

Another blare sounds, signifying that Bryan and Kota failed...yet again. "Again." Amamiya said to them.

* * *

After training, or failing to be honest, Bryan walks down some hallways to get to his room. However, as he was walking by, a few medics andand a God Eater on a wheeled hospital bed. He seems in pain and, as Bryan looked carefully, there's blood on the blanket covering his body. Bryan's eyes widened in horror as the medics and patient were now out of his sight.

Bryan looked down. He wished he could do something... But what _can_ he do? He's still a trainee.

* * *

Bryan sat at a waiting room with glass windows overlooking the Outer Ghetto. Still looking down, he looked at the weird watch on his left wrist. He's still wondering what this thing is and what's it significance in his life.

"Bryan!"

Bryan turned his head to the side to see who called and it was Kota. Kota tossed a can of juice to Bryan, who caught it. "I know we didn't do good at training, but at least we tried, right?" Kota pointed out.

Bryan smiled and nodded. He was about to drink the juice until he read the label.

"First Love Juice?" Bryan "Wait. Isn't this the bitter juice everyone hates?" Bryan said, raising a brow at Kota.

Kota just chuckled. "I thought I'd get you with that prank." He admitted. Bryan smirks and throws the can at Kota, who catches it.

"Pranks? You haven't met me." Bryan bragged.

Kota scratches his head and chuckles. Bryan was smiling but it turned into a frown as he looked back at the outside. Kota stopped his laughter when he saw his friend seems down again. Then he had an idea.

"Hey. Come with me." Kota said, getting Bryan's attention. Confused, he follows Kota anyway.

* * *

Bryan and Kota, after going down the elevator, are now at the God Arc storage room. They then headed to the mechanic repairs and building section of the room, where they see a grey haired young girl working on some machinery.

"Licca-san." Kota said, causing the girl, named Licca, to stop what she was working on and turn around.

"Oh? Kota? Didn't you just leave?" Licca responded.

"So what?" Kota said jokingly and points at Bryan with his thumb. "This is Bryan. I want him to see it."

"Eh?" Bryan said, confused.

"So you're the guy, huh?" Licca said. "My name's Licca."

"Ummm...Bryan Angel." Bryan replied.

Licca pressed something on the device she was working on earlier. "I've just finished the final adjustments. You can use it by tomorrow." Licca said. The machine began raising something.

Bryan realizes what it was. "That's...!"

"Sorry you had to use a fake God Arc for training. I wasn't finished with this one yet when you got in." Licca explained.

The machine finished and revealed a God Arc. Blue and black in color. The blade, Clemencor. The shield, Tear Stone. And the gun, Silent Cry. The ice type God Arc.

"My...God Arc?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. The only weapons that can harm Aragami. God Arcs...wielded by God Eaters like you." Licca said.

Bryan stares at his God Arc. Then he smiles.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Hope you like it.**


	3. Incoming Rain of Fire

**Really glad that some people reads this even though it's pretty corny. Thank you! Hopefully you're enjoying the story. Also, I know there are those who don't like OCs in stories and I understand that. I, myself, don't like some OC ideas too. But in this kind of story, OC is really a good idea. So I decided, how about this OC of mine, Bryan Angel, collab with your God Eater OCs?**

 **Don't worry, even if Bryan is wearing the Omnitrix, he won't use it in the collab since in that chapter, he still don't know how it works.**

 **The collab chapter is canon to this story. Here are the requirements:**

 **OC must have a God Arc that belongs to a specific set and not random parts (Clemencor + Tear Stone + Silent Cry is an example, since this set belong to each other). It is to keep balance to the look of your God Arc and not look ugly. Just imagine a Chi You blade combined with an Ouroboros shield and a Kongou gun. Yuck. But don't worry. Unlike in the game, you can customize the stats of your God Arc, but make sure it's balanced and not OP, meaning, it still has a weakness. For example, Bryan's God Arc still has Wrath of Vengeance (immediately enters Burst mode when ally is downed) but in exchange, he also has Noisy (whenever he transforms his God Arc, it can be heard by Aragami, far away or not).**

 **Your OC must be a New-Type. No Old Types.**

 **His/Her age must be at least 15 to 18 years old. Age also defines their level of skill. 15 and 16 year olds are inexperienced while 17 to 18 are at least veterans.**

 **Clothes, hair, face, eyes and skin color can be customizable and doesn't have to be actual clothes from the game. Bryan's official clothing is a yellow version of the Fenrir uniform, his hair is white, eyes are red and he's a bit pale (yeah, he looks like Albedo wearing a yellow jacket instead of red, but he's not related to him).**

 **Backstory is not required yet but don't worry. This isn't the only time we can collab. Our OCs will meet again. Then we can talk about their backstories.**

 **Their first mission will be to exterminate a group of Chi-You: two normal Chi-You and one Fallen Chi-You(the lightning one).**

 **I'll only accept 3 OCs for one story but you can still add OCs for the other upcoming collab stories. Oh, and make sure to specificy their personalities. And, this is optional, their crushes or if they're taken. But you can't take the actual characters as your OC's boyfriend/girlfriend. You can make another OC as the love one of your other OC. Just... not the actual ones from the game. Besides, Alisa is already paired with Bryan and Sakuya is with Lindow. Sorry if I sounded selfish there.**

 **If you have questions, PM me.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

At the cafeteria, Bryan and Kota are drinking juice together, talking about some things. Some can tell they're really happy.

"And one time, Nozomi accidentally switched the sugar with salt and the food Mom cooked became sweet instead!" Kota said to Bryan, causing both to laugh.

"You're really happy with your family, huh?" Bryan asked and drank from his juice.

Kota nodded. "Yeah. That's why I became a God Eater. So I can protect them and make sure they'll be happy forever."

Bryan stopped drinking. He processed what Kota said.

 _Family..._

Bryan sighed. Kota looked at him curiously. "Bryan? You okay?"

"...I...don't remember my family..." Bryan said, looking at his half empty juice can.

Kota blinked. He feels sorry for his friend but still wonders... how can he not remember his own family?

"Anyway... Thanks for having Licca-senpai make my God Arc." Bryan said, putting up a fake smile.

Kota was a little startled but otherwise, he nods and smiles back. Bryan stood up and finished his juice."Where are you going, Bryan?" Kota asked.

"Training." Bryan simply said and threw his juice can to a nearby trash can. Kota stared at his now leaving friend.

* * *

Outside the walls of Fenrir, multiple Aragami have been eating away at the debris and remains of destroyed buildings. As they devour, a more superior roar echoes throughout the place, causing all the other Aragami to flee.

Above a tall building, an Aragami resembling a lion looks down at his "brethren" fleeing from him. He was known...as a Vajra.

* * *

Bryan just finished training and is headed back to his room when he passed by the elevator.

"Hmmm..." was what came out of his mouth.

* * *

"Licca-senpai!"

Licca heard someone call her name as she was checking the logs on her computer. "Eh? Bryan-kun?" She said after she turned around.

"Hey, ummm...I got a question." Bryan said as he approached the young mechanic.

Licca smiles. "Sure. Hang on." She says as she double checks her computer.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"A new outfit?" Licca asked as she places down her drink on the table.

Bryan nodded as he takes a sip from his drink. "If it's alright with you. You don't have to do it if you're not allowed."

Licca simply smiled. "I could make you one! But...I need Aragami materials for that. And since you don't have any field missions yet...well..." Licca said, her smile turning into a frown.

Bryan frowned and look down. "I see..."

Licca however, stared at Bryan and blushed. "But...I do have some spare materials... I'll see what I can come up with!"

Bryan beamed up and gave Licca a hug, causing the girl to blush harder. "Thanks, senpai! I promise, I'll repay you someday!" He said and ran off.

Licca sighed in embarrassment. "What the heck is wrong with me...?"

* * *

Bryan was happy about Licca making him new clothes. But then he realized... He was probably just overreacting. It's just clothes.

"Just...clothes..." Bryan whispered to himself as he heads to his room.

 _Look, honey! It's your favorite shirt!_

Bryan clutched his head in pain as he heard a sudden voice speak in his head.

"What...was that?" He said.

Before he could process what happened, the redhead announcer, Hibari Takeda, bumped into him. "S-Sorry!" She said as she kept running to wherever she's headed.

Bryan immediately forgot his own problem as he wondered why Hibari was in a hurry.

* * *

"You're late, Hibari." Major Amamiya said as Hibari enters the control room. Hibari immediately ran to the communications computer and puts on her earpiece.

"Sorry I'm late, ma'am! Ummm...Unit 2! Unit 2!" Hibari yelled in her earpiece. "Arahami have breached Wall A! Please proceed immediately!"

Unknown to Hibari and the Major, someone else enters the room.

"Proceed with extreme caution, understand?" The Major said through her earpiece.

"The Aragami have attacked?"

Amamiya and Hibari turn their heads to see Bryan has entered the communications room. "What are you doing here? Go back to your room." Amamiya ordered.

"Another breach! Wall D has been breached!" Hibari suddenly yelled.

"Bring up the screen!" Major Amamiya ordered. Hibari immediately did so and the screen showed Aragami entering another side of the city. Bryan's eyes widened in horror.

"Unit 2! Head immediately to Wall D!" Hibari yelled.

"But...a trip to Wall A to Wall D will take 20 minutes! Can't you send someone else?" Bryan asked.

Hibari, however, held on to the mouse of the computer really tight. Something was wrong...

"There's... no one...to send..." Hibari said in a almost sorrowful tone.

Bryan's eyes widened even more. Major Amamiya doesn't even react.

"Major...I'm going." Bryan suddenly said.

"No. I am not sending you to your death." Major Amamiya simply said. However, when she turns around, Bryan is already gone. "What? Hibari, where is he going?"

"U-U-Umm...he's already at the God Arc storage room!" Hibari said after checking.

"His God Arc is already complete?" Amamiya asked herself.

* * *

Minutes later, Bryan has already taken out his God Arc and left the base, headed for Wall D. However, Major Amamiya had other plans as she had ordered Hibari to close the gates in order for Bryan to remain inside the base.

Bryan grit his teeth. Is he even fast enough to run over to the gate and jump over it in a matter of seconds? The gate is closing fast!

Unknown to him, his weird watch glowed once.

Bryan suddenly had the urge to run. He felt speed building up inside him. He then ran more and this time, he seemed faster than average human. He left a blue and black blur behind him as he ran to the gate and jumped over it.

 _How did I...No time.I have to save those people!_

As he ran towards the city, Bryan's watched stopped glowing.

 _This watch...is all I can give you now..._

The watch began flashing but is not noticeable enough for Bryan to see.

As Bryan kept hearing loud screams and explosions at the distance, he didn't notice his watch speaking on it's own.

"Recalibrating. Re-uploading alien form database. Adapting to imminent threat. Scanning Aragami injections in users physiology."

Bryan kept running, focusing on his upcoming battle. His watch's voice doesn't seem to be that loud enough to be heard.

 _Hang on, everyone! I'm on my way!_

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Fire

**Back!**

 **The God Eater OC contest is still ongoing so take your time!**

 **Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Bryan kept running. He needs to save those people. He kept running. And running. And running.

 _God Eaters..._

Bryan suddenly tripped and clutched his head in pain as he hears another voice. "Damn it! Why do I keep hearing these?!" He said as the pain in his head grows.

 _Believe in them... as you are destined to be one..._

"Stop it!" Bryan yelled at whoever is talking. Bryan tried standing up, still clutching his head and picking up his God Arc.

Bryan was panting hard as the pain subsides. "Damn it...I...really need to have this headache checked."

Bryan continued his quest as his watch still has a faint glow.

* * *

"It is my fault, sir." Major Amamiya said through Johannes' screen.

"I see. Then do what you must." Johannes simply replied.

"Yes sir." the Major said as the screen turns off.

Johannes then looks at his other screen and watches live footage of Bryan heading into battle. "God Eaters, huh...?"

* * *

Bryan arrives near Wall D and saw...that he was too late. A lot of Aragami had already devoured a lot of people. Ordinary soldiers are trying to hold them back, but their weapons prove useless as the Aragami ate them all.

Bryan grit his teeth as he was about to attack the Aragami, until...

"All non God Eater soldiers! Retreat now!"

Bryan looked at the one who yelled. It was a redheaded man. His name is Eric. He's currently using his God Arc to fire at the Aragami. Bryan stared at awe. Until he sees that a Kongou is about to attack Eric.

"Behind you!" Bryan yelled.

Eric, however, got distracted by Bryan instead, causing the Kongou to hit him. Eric gets swatted all the way to some far away debris. Bryan grit his teeth as he headed to Eric's location. When he arrived, Eric is already badly wounded and unable to move.

"Shit!" is all Bryan could say. He then turns around as a bunch of Aragami approach him and Eric.

"Get out of here..." Eric suddenly said. Bryan looks at Eric with confusion. "You can't handle this many Aragami. Just get out of here and leave."

Bryan's eyes widened. No. He can't leave him.

"I'm not leaving you." Bryan said as he faces the Aragami. Eric looks at Bryan in awe and confusion. "I'm a God Eater...and now...It's Devouring Time!" Bryan yelled as he uses his God Arc to slash at an incoming Ogretail.

He managed to kill it. However, this time a Kongou came at him and it slapped away his God Arc, causing Bryan to lose his only weapon to fight against them. "Damn Aragami!" Bryan yelled as he even tried to punch the Kongou, which of course, leads to Bryan get slapped away as well.

As he stood up after getting knocked away, he looks up to see his God Arc near him. He immediately ran for it but then a Zygote was about to fly at him and go in for the kill. Bryan looked behind him as the monstrous flyer was about to eat him.

However, someone from above wielding a God Arc comes down crashing at the Zygote, embedding his blade in it, killing the Aragami. Bryan looked closely at his savior. He wore a blue hoodie, is dark skinned and has a white-blonde combination color of his hair.

From a helicopter up above, a woman with short black hair drops down and began shooting at the Aragami as she comes falling down and finally lands. "Are you okay, newbie?" The woman asked.

"Welcome..." the man in front of Bryan said. "...to this god awful workplace."

Bryan gulped in fear. This guys seems business.

One last guy dropped down from the helicopter. "Man...we just got back and they're already giving us a mission. Such slave drivers." The man said as he smokes a cigarette. "Soma! Go help your friend, Eric." The man ordered the guy in front of Bryan.

The guy, named Soma, simply said, "He's not my friend." as he heads to Eric.

"Sakuya! If the rationed beer runs out, I'm having your beers." The man said to the woman as he unflinchingly walks towards the battlefield, slicing Aragami effortlessly.

The woman, named Sakuya, sighed and angrily said, "Lindow..if you take my beer without permission, you're dead."

The man, named Lindow chuckled as he breathes in his cigarette. "Dying sucks. I think I'll pass, then."

Bryan's eyes widened. These three...Lindow, Sakuya and Soma... They're...!

"The First Unit." Bryan whispered to himself.

"Oi, newbie. If you're not fighting, go hide." Lindow said to Bryan. "Let's clean this mess." Lindow continued as he, Sakuya and Soma charged forward.

Bryan watched as the First Unit effortlessly slaughtered the Aragami. So this is why they're such a famous team in Fenrir...

Suddenly, screaming caught Bryan's attention. He looked behind him as he sees a mother carrying her daughter running away from a Kongou. Bryan immediately picked up his God Arc and immediately ran towards them. Just before the Kongou ate the mother and daughter, Bryan stepped in between them and deployed his shield, blocking the monster's mouth.

"Run! Get your kid out of here!" Bryan yelled as he struggled to push back the Kongou. The mother nodded and ran off to somewhere safe. Bryan then focused his strength as he, in a swift manner, withhold his shield then slice down the Kongou, pushing it backwards.

The beast responded by gathering air into it's air sacks and fires a torrent of wind at Bryan, who blocked the attack, but in turn, pushed him backwards as well.

Bryan then demonstrates his skill unique only to New-Types like him. Previously, he didn't know he could do this. But during training, he discovered this.

Bryan pushed his handle further as the blade transformed into it's gun form, Silent Cry, and he pulls the trigger, firing an automatic blast of Oracle bullets, killing the Kongou in the process. Bryan stopped his firing after killing the beast.

The First Unit and Eric witnessed what happened. "It...transformed?" Sakuya said.

"A New-Type, huh?" Lindow told himself.

Bryan then gave the First Unit a beaming smile and a thumbs up.

Lindow smiles back and waves. "Nice one, kid."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Bryan joins the First Unit to see the cause of the rumbling.

A giant Aragami walks in the battlefield, scanning it's surroundings. It was the same lion-like Aragami from before: Vajra.

"A Vajra? Here?" Sakuya said, saying what everyone had in mind.

"What a drag." Lindow complained.

Soma simply prepares his God Arc.

Bryan, however...

"Let's take him down." Bryan said with as smile. Lindow chuckles at Bryan's unexpected reaction.

"I like him already. Hey kid, what's your name?" Lindow asked.

"Bryan." was all Bryan said.

"Alright. Now that introductions are over, you'll be joining us in this one." Lindow pointed out. Bryan nodded. "Newbie, you and Sakuya will take down the Aragami in the surrounding area to distract Vajra. Soma, you attack him and pull him close. I'll finish him off." Lindow said to his teammates and Bryan.

The others nodded. "But first, take Eric to safety." Lindow added.

* * *

After taking Eric to safety, and Bryan introducing himself to Eric, Bryan and Sakuya join Lindow and Soma for the battle against Vajra.

Vajra simply kept trying to step on Lindow and Soma, but with little success, as both God Eaters kept slashing and hacking at Vajra.

Bryan and Sakuya keep giving cover fire for the two as both gunners fire at Vajra to help distract it. Sakuya then stops firing and takes out a Stun Grenade from her pocket. She throws it towards Vajra, causing it to explode in bright white light, blinding Vajra temporarily.

Vajra then began thrashing wildly as he accidentally hit Soma with his claws, but Soma manages to block it using his shiled. However, he was still sent skidding backwards.

Seeing his ally getting overwhelmed, Bryan ran towards Vajra and up close, he fires several shots to it's face. Bryan smiles at his success, which was short lived. Vajra was more pissed off than hurt.

The blindness of the beast subsides as he stares down at Bryan. Bryan gulped. "Ah shit."

"Bryan! Get out there!" Sakuya yelled. Lindow tried to run after Bryan.

Soma simply said, "Tch." as he backs away.

Bryan transformed his gun into it's blade form, Clemencor. Vajra, however, didn't give him a chance as it knocked away Bryan's God Arc with it's claw.

Lindow grit his teeth as he kept running.

"Too far." Lindow said, realizing that he's too far away from Vajra and Bryan.

Vajra was about to step on Bryan. Bryan tried to cross his arms in front of him, despite knowing that a simple arm block won't save him from his incoming death...until...

"Re-upload complete. Initiating user's safety protocol." Bryan's watch suddenly said, finally heard by Bryan.

"What the-?!" Bryan said as his watch glowed yellow and engulfed Bryan in yellow light, blinding Vajra and even the First Unit.

As the light died down, Lindow, Sakuya, Soma and even Vajra was stunned at what they're seeing.

In Bryan's place was a tall, humanoid creature made of dark rocks and molten lava. He had a flaming head and body. On it's chest is an hourglass symbol that can be found in Bryan's watch earlier. This being is called Heatblast.

"What...what...what is that?" Sakuya said, recovering from her shock. Soma didn't respond.

Lindow, however, was the first to figure out, but still not sure. "Is that... the newbie? Bryan?"

The flaming creature looked at himself. "What...happened? What...am I?"

Vajra, however, recovered form his own shock as he was about to step on Heatblast. Heatblast instinctively raised his right hand at Vajra and, by sheer accident, fired a fireball at Vajra, causing him to stagger backwards.

"What? Am I...an Aragami?" Heatblast/Bryan asked himself.

Lindow, Sakuya and Soma all stare at the bizarre scene.

 _Become legend...Bryan..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **PM me if you have a question. See ya next time!**


	5. Red and Blue

**I'm back! Thanks for the people who are reading this. To think some people would read a crossings between two universes that don't exactly fit with each other. Thank you!**

 **Let's proceed with the chapter!**

* * *

"What...am I?" Heatblast said as he keeps looking at himself.

The First Unit are still staring at their transformed comrade. What is going on?

Before they could process what happened, the Vajra Heatblast blasted began recovering and roared. It immediately charged towards Heatblast, who tried to run, still not knowing what's going on. However, Lindow manages to reach Vajra and slice at it's face, causing it to stagger.

"Please tell me that's still you in there, newbie..." Lindow said to Heatblast, not turning his sight away from Vajra.

Heatblast chuckled nervously. "Uhhhh...Yeah. Still me...Just...on fire." Heatblast replied. "Please tell me you know what's going on? I don't think wanna be a flaming Aragami forever."

"Sorry newbie. First time I've seen a human turn into...that." Lindow responded.

Sakuya and Soma have all started attacking Vajra again. Lindow got an idea.

"Bryan. You blasted that thing with your hands a while ago, right?" Lindow asked.

Heatblast nodded. "By accident, actually..."

"Well...Might as well use those powers of yours while you're at it. I don't know how, but you're already an Aragami, since you were able to harm Vajra." Lindow guessed.

Heatblast sighed. "Fine. But when we get back, we'll find someone who can fix me." Heatblast said as he heads towards Vajra.

Lindow chuckles and followed the fiery being.

Heatblast jumped upwards and, while in the air, spammed his fireballs at Vajra, causing a huge volley of fireballs to hit the beast. The beast itself was getting pummeled and began roaring in pain. Heatblast lands back down on the ground.

"Lindow! Now!" Heatblast yelled.

Lindow nods as he grips the handle of his God Arc tight, causing it to activate and rev up. His blade is a chainsaw and, now activated, spins as Lindow approaches the Vajra.

"I told you, bastard." Lindow said to Vajra, who was still in pain from the fireballs. "...I'd finish you off."

* * *

Minutes later, Lindow has slain Vajra. He smokes another cigarette as Sakuya, Soma and a medical team tend to the wounded, one of them being Eric.

However, some of them are all trying to stay away from Heatblast, who is sitting on rubble, looking at his hands. As he sighs, a little girl suddenly walks up to him. Heatblast looks at her and recognizes her. She's the daughter of the mother he protected earlier.

"I...saw you transform a while ago. But...I know that's still you. Thank you for saving me and mommy." The girl said and hugged Heatblast. Surprisingly, she's not being hurt despite hugging a being made of fire.

Heatblast was a bit shocked. The mother of the child also went over to the two. "Yes. Thank you for saving us. We do hope you return to normal." The mother said.

Heatblast wanted to respond but a beeping sound caught their attention. The young girl let's go of Heatblast as the fiery monster suddenly gets engulfed in yellow light and...is back to Bryan.

"I...I'm human again!" Bryan said as he looks at himself. The young girl even had a smile on her face as she hugs Bryan, who hugs back this time.

The other people, especially the First Unit, all saw what happened.

Sakuya sighs. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Bryan then went and picked up his Gid Arc and hugs the young girl again.

However, a bunch of God Eaters arrive and all aim theie God Arcs at Bryan. Two of them are easily recognizable, as they were Gina and Tatsumi from earlier. The First Unit all went to defend Bryan by going in front of him.

"What's going on?" Lindow demanded.

"Lindow. The guy behind you disobeyed orders and went to fight the Aragami himself." Tatsumi replied. "The Major wants him back to base."

"No. You don't understand. I-" Bryan tried saying, however, an Ogretail suddenly sprang up and jumped towards Bryan, roaring as it did so.

All the God Eaters all attempted to attack it but it's too fast as it's about to land on Bryan. Bryan was about to block until...Eric pushes him away and in turn, Eric gets visibly and mortally wounded as the Aragami began devouring on him.

"Eric!" Sakuya yells as Soma heads towards the beast and kills it with his blade.

Bryan stares in horror as he sees Eric bleeding a lot and not getting up from the ground.

"Eric..." Bryan whispers.

* * *

Bryan later surrendered himself as he is transferred to the detention center, imprisoned for disobeying orders. He felt he deserved this as he got himself into trouble and got Eric killed. His God Arc was back in storage. He sighs just thinking about what he had done.

"You did good, kid."

Bryan looks at the bars of his room to see Lindow, dropping by to visit him. "Still...they should get your room cleaned."

Bryan chuckles. "Yeah. It's punishment enough I'm stuck here in a while. But they gave me a dirty room too."

Bryan and Lindow both share a laugh. However, it was short lived as Bryn frowned and looked down again.

Lindow notices this and lights a cigarette. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Eric sacrificed his life to save you. That means he saw something in ya."

Bryan managed a small smile on his face.

Lindow chuckles. "So...mind telling me how you turned into that fire creature?"

Bryan gave Lindow a shrug. "Sorry. Even I don't know what happened. But..." He says as he looks at his watch. "...I think it had something to do with this."

Lindow looks at Bryan's watch. "That thing? How can a watch turn you into an Aragami?"

Bryan was silent and was asking himself the same thing.

* * *

Hours later, in the communications room...

"The Russian Branch has called. You two will help transport the New-Type that's on her way here." Major Amamiya said to Lindow and Sakuya.

"Well, I would say we'd even gift wrap it, but...Soma's on another mission." Lindow pointed out.

Major Amamiya shook her head. "Sorry. It's just you two. I have no replacement."

Lindow scratches the back of his head. "Maaaaan. It's gonna be a tough mission with just the two of us." He said, until it hit him...

"Actually..." Lindow said. "...you do have a replacement."

Major blinked until she realizes what Lindow means. "You're kidding, right?"

Lindow simply shrugged.

* * *

Bryan was simply lying down on his bed at his cell as he hums a song he heard from the speakers earlier.

"I'm bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm nooooot..." Bryan sang until he heard footsteps arriving out his cell. He perks up and sees Major Amamiya. "...afraid to take you out."

Bryan sits up his bed and prepares for the Major's incoming words.

The Major herself prepares to talk.

* * *

"Now...Are you going to wait for the board's decision... or you'll go out there to prove yourself?" Major said, after explaining the situation.

Bryan simply chuckles. "Eric saved my life. If I stay here and get expelled from being a God Eater, then he saved me for no reason." He says as he stands up.

The Major was slight taken aback by how Bryan is lightly treating the situation. "I'm doing this for Eric." Bryan finished.

Major narrowed her eyes and opened Bryan's cell.

* * *

"Bryan!"

Bryan looks behind him as he grabs his God Arc from the storage. He sees Licca coming towards him with something on her hands.

"Here's the clothes you ordered." She says as she hands over whatever she's holding to Bryan. He takes them and checks it out, revealing a yellow variant of the Fenrir uniform he used to wear. Satisfied, he takes off his previous uniform and puts on his new yellow one.

"Thanks, senpai. I'll be sure to repay you." Bryan says. Suddenly, Licca grabs him by his arm and kisses him on his cheek, causing Bryan to blush.

"That's for good luck. Just come back alive. That's payment enough for me." Licca says as she runs off.

Bryan is still processing what happened, but then gave himself a smile.

* * *

Bryan, along with Lindow and Sakuya, are aboard a helicopter and are currently headed towards a plane transporting an important person to their branch.

"Hey Bryan." Lindow broke the silence. Bryan looked at his captain. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that...you're one of the best soldiers I've met. Whether you get expelled or finally continue being a God Eater." Lindow finished with a smile.

Bryan blinks then smiles back. Sakuya sighs and chuckles. "You managed to impress me, too. Say, you think you can use that fire form of yours to help us?" Sakuya asks.

"Sorry. I still don't know how I did that." Bryan responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll get in and out of the mission in no time." Lindow said.

"It's coming into view." The helicopter pilot said, causing Lindow to stand up and look out the cabin door.

Outside the chopper, a huge cargo plane is being attacked by multiple small and ugly Aragami.

Bryan and Sakuya join Lindow in looking out. As they all observe, Bryan spots gunfire just above the plane. "There! I see someone!"

Down at the plane, a girl, same age as Bryan, is wearing a very revealing outfit, a red har and is holding a God Arc.. that's exactly alike to Bryan's. Just red in color. As she slices down an Aragami, she looks above her to see the chopper.

Bryan also looks directly at the girl.

If it were in the eyes of a different spectator, it would seem Bryan and the girl are staring at each other, eye to eye.

* * *

 **Next time on God Eater: Covenant of the Messiah:**

"Alisa Ilinichina Amiella." The girl responded.

"Newbie! Go after her!" Lindow yelled.

"Are you...an Aragami?" Alisa asked.

"Lindow! Incoming! A huge Aragami!" Sakuya yelled.

"Heh. I don't know what happened, but I'm too fast for you." XLR8 boasted.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. New Types

**Looks like I'm making a bit of progress. I'm currently focusing on this and some other stories of mine.**

 **That's all I can say for now.**

* * *

"Put me on the same frequency!" Lindow ordered the helicopter pilot.

Bryan and Sakuya continued watching at the plane that's currently being attacked by many flying Aragami as a female God Eater keeps slaying said creatures.

* * *

The girl slices another Aragami and finishes it off with the gun form of her God Arc. Suddenly, her earpiece sounds and she hears an unfamiliar voice.

"The is the First Unit of the Fenrir Far East Branch. If you can hear us, please respond!" Lindow said through the radio.

The girl went on to tap on her earpiece and responds. "I hear you. This is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella." The girl introduced.

"This Lindow Amamiya, First Unit Captain." Lindow replied. "You need to head to the rear of the plane so we can lower the chopper and get you out. We're transporting you."

Alisa ducks to evade an Aragami amd fires her God Arc at it, destroying the beast.

"Transport me?" Alisa asked Lindow.

"We're rescuing you." Lindow cleared out.

Alisa felt skeptical and looked around the plane. Surrounded by flying Aragami while a helicopter awaits her decision.

* * *

Lindow waits for Alisa's decision.

"No thanks." Alisa responded.

"What?" Lindow double checked.

* * *

"I don't need to be rescued." Alisa clarified as she changes her gun into blade form. and headed back to battle.

* * *

"What? Hey! Respond! Oi!" Lindow kept saying at the radio.

"Turning down our help?" Sakuya asked Lindow.

"Either she's really confident of her abilities or..." Lindow was about to say until he was interrupted by Bryan cocking the gun form of his God Arc.

"Bryan?" Sakuya said.

"I'm going down there." Bryan said as he immediately jumped off the chopper and, using his gun, Silent Cry, fires at the Aragami as he comes down the plane.

Sakuya facepalms and Lindow sighs. "He really likes disobeying orders, huh?" Sakuya pointed out.

Lindow smokes another cigarette. "He must have a good reason. Look." Lindow said as he pointed behind the plane.

Sakuya looked and saw thousands of Aragami are already flying towardd the plane. "That many? The plane won't make it!"

* * *

Bryan finally lands on the top of the plane. Alisa turns around and sees him.

"There are people in the plane, am I right?" Bryan asked, causing Alisa to get surprised. "Yeah. Thought so. You wouldn't risk your life killing this many Aragami for no reason. I'll help you." Bryan said.

Alisa narrowed her eyes. "What about your comrades? Are they willing to help us?" Alisa asked.

Bryan smirks.

* * *

"Lindow." Bryan said through Lindow's earpiece.

"Yeah?" Lindow responded.

"There are people on board. Too many for the chopper." Bryan said.

"Well...Here's the situation, newbie. There's too many Aragami incoming. We'll have a better chance of surviving if we only take Alisa." Lindow explained.

* * *

"Heh." Bryan simply replied. Alisa is rather confused as to why Bryan is acting this way in this kind of situation. "I wanna save these people. Let's use this plane to get to the base." Bryan said, smiling.

Alisa is surprised. He actually wants to save the people instead of bringing only the important person: Her.

"Alright. We'll do it your way." Lindow responded.

* * *

On top of the plane, Alisa, Bryan and Lindow have all prepared themselves for a fight. With incoming flying Aragami, their plan is to hold them off or take them down, so long as the whole plane, and everyone inside, makes it to the Far East Branch. Sakuya is a support sniper, Alisa and Bryan will shoot and slash from the plane, while Lindow takes down other stragglers.

"Incoming!" Lindow yells as the many flying beasts all head to their spot. Alisa immediately fires at any incoming Aragami. Bryan does the same as he and Alisa use their gatling guns to shoot down all the beasts. Lindow casually slashes down any Aragami coming at him.

As Sakuya fires at some, she spots one of them acting strange. She radioes in Bryan. "Bryan. There's an Aragmi on your six. It seems to be evolving."

Bryan looks to where she meant and sees the monster. It is indeed evolving. Bryan attempts to fire but his gun clicks. "Out of ammo." Bryan mutters.

Alisa notices this and proceeds to do the task herself. However, to her surprise, Bryan transformed his gun into it's Blade, Clemencor. Then, he proceeds to transform it more into it's Devour Function, giving his God Arc an Aragami-like mouth. "It's devouring time!" Bryan yells while smirking as he makes the devouring mouth extend and eats the evolving Aragami earlier. Then, after pulling back the mouth, he gains back ammunition and transforms his sword into a gun again and fires at several other Aragami.

Alisa stares at him with surprise.

"I forgot to tell you." Lindiw said as he slashes an Aragami. Alisa turns to look at him. "He's a New-Type like you."

Alisa looks back at Bryan. No one knows what she's thinking right now. "Don't put us on the same category." She said as she then fights off more beasts.

After countless times of fighting all the beasts, they managed to lower their numbers. However, one managed to push away Bryan and caught him off guard. He gets knocked back and his God Arc slips off his hands as it got thrown in the air and embedded itself on the plane. Lindow is busy slashing through multiple Aragami and so is Alisa. Seeing their comrade in trouble, Lindow radios in Sakuya.

"Sakuya! Give Bryan cover!" He said as he slashes down another Aragami.

"Sorry!" Sakuya responded.

Lindow's confused. "Huh?"

"I'm busy! Too many Aragami approaching the chopper!" Sakuya yelled as she kept shooting down the beasts.

"Damn." Lindow said as he cuts down a beast.

Alisa looks back at Bryan, who is running towards his God Arc while an Aragami chases him. Seeing that he might get eaten, she transforms her blade into her mini gun and aims. However, more Aragami fly towards her. Distracted, she shoots them instead of the one flying at Bryan. "Tch." Alisa said as she kept shooting.

Bryan kept running. He needs his God Arc to kill the beasts. However, when he looks behind him, the Aragami is already near him and about to eat him. His eyes widened in shock. However, his weird watch began glowing again.

"Initiating user's safety protocol." His watch said again, just like the time the Vajra nearly killed him. Suddenly, Bryan is engulfed in yellow light, like last time.

Alisa is shocked. However, Lindow and Sakuya recognize this event. "Is the newbie..." Lindow whispered.

The Aragami that was attacking Bryan earlier got blinded by the yellow light. When the light dispersed, all everyone could see was a black and blue blur that zoomed off, grabbed Bryan's God Arc then swiftly killed the blinded Aragami...all in under 5 seconds. When the blur stopped zooming and running, everyone can see cleary a being resembling a velociraptor in a black and yellow suit with a helmet with a yellow X as it's visor. It has some sort of balls as wheels on it's feet. He was holding Bryan's God Arc. This being is Bryan...transformed into a new form affectionately named XLR8.

"Aragami!" Alisa yelled as she sees XLR8 but she was stopped when Lindow grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Kid. That's the newbie." Lindow said. This shocked Alisa as she looks back at XLR8. "We still don't know how, but apparently, Bryan here can transform into creatures. We're theorizing he turns into Aragami since he can harm Aragami without the use of a God Arc." Lindow explained. "We'll explain later. Right now, we concentrate on the Aragami. Got it?" He ended.

Alisa is still shocked at what she's seeing and at what she heard. She reluctantly nods as they all fight more Aragami.

XLR8 looks at himself in surprise. "I don't know what happened, but I'm definitely faster than any of those things." He said as he zooms and attacks.I'm

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, the hole team is done. Bryan is back in his human form and is panting and gasping for air. Alisa was the same, exhausted. Lindow...just smokes another cigarette. They return inside the plane to check on the other people. There were a lot, all injured and tired. Alisa and Bryan help patch up the wounded as Lindow stands guard. Sakuya is still in the chopper with the pilot. Sakuya uses the helicopter's scanner to check if there are any remaining Aragami. Her scanner picks up something... something big...

"Lindow! A huge Oracle interference is detected! It's headed our direction!" Sakuya radioed in.

Bryan, Alisa and Lindow all head to the hangar as the hangar door opens. "Sakuya, set up the decoys and get out of there." Lindow radioed in.

"Roger." Sakuya responded as she turns to the pilot. "Set the decoys to high." She said and the pilot nods.

After setting the decoys, Sakuya and the pilot parachuted down the plane as the helicopter stops working and gets left behind by the plane. As the helicopter plummets into the ocean below, what went after it is what surprised both Bryan and Alisa. Lindow seems...unimpressed.

It was huge. As big as mountain. It had tentacles of sort as it follows the decoy chopper.

Bryan stares at it horror. An Aragami that big...

He suddenly gets a sudden flash in his head and he clutches his head in pain.

"You okay newbie?" Lindow asked. Bryan shakes his head.

"No. I...I need rest." He said as he heads back in the plane. Lindow sighs and follows. Alisa stopped staring at the colossal being and looks at the leaving Bryan.

 _...The same as me..._

* * *

 **That's all for now. Cya!**


	7. Alisa and Bryan

**Back. Sorry for the delay. Let's read.**

* * *

After the rescue operation to help Alisa get to the Far East Branch, Tsubaki formally introduces Bryan and Alisa to the Director before leaving. The Director explained to the two of them about the Aegis Project, and announces that Bryan's actions in protecting Alisa's transport have won him the suspension of all charges against him for insubordination.

* * *

Inside the elevator, Tsubaki, along with Bryan and Alisa, are headed down to the communications room. It was a really silent trip and the silence itself made it really awkward. When they finally arrive, Tsubaki goes up front and Bryan and Alisa notice Kota is already in the room. "Bryan!" Kota greeted as he waved. Bryan immediately smiles and waves back before going beside him. Alisa didn't say anything else and just joined the two.

Once aligned, Tsubaki begins her announcement. "Kota Fujiki. Bryan Angel. Alisa Illinichina Amiella." She said. "The three of have expressed fine combat prowess in training and some, even in the battlefield. Thus, it has been decided that the three of you will be assigned to the First Unit." Tsubaki added.

This surprised all three of them. They were not expecting to be immediately part of a unit, and the elite group at that. Kota and Bryan look at each other and bump fists., excited that they're on the same unit. When Bryan turns to Alisa, he was surprised that she barely has reacted and she's still standing at attention. Bryan exhales a little before doing the same and Kota, seeing his teammates more composed, immediately does the same thing.

"Lindow. Take care of the rest." Tsubaki said and left the room. The three teens turn around to see Lindow, Sakuya and Soma sitting on some bleachers. Lindow waves and responds with a "Yo!".

Bryan smiles. He remembers how Lindow acts around people. He doesn't know much, but from his current experience with him, he seems like a good guy.

"Name's Lindow Amamiya. I'll be your unit captain." Lindow introduced.

Sakuya was up next. "Sakuya Tachibana. It's good to meet you all." She said.

Soma didn't say anything.

Lindow noticed this and looked at him. "It's your turn." He said, causing Soma to go, "Tch." and finally introducing himself.

"Soma." was all he said and got off the bleachers. Lindow and Sakuya followed.

"You three get ready. We're going for a mission tomorrow." Lindow said as the three veterans left the room.

Once they left, Bryan, Alisa and Kota were left alone. "Alright! We got promoted to a unit! Say, how about we celebrate? My treat!" Kota exclaims. However, Alisa was starting to leave.

"I'm not going." Alisa simply replied and left the room.

Kota sighs but then Bryan puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you just gonna stay there or are we going out to celebrate?" Bryan said, bringing a smile to Kota's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, later on, Alisa reminisces on a conversation with Daigo Oguruma about Bryan.

"Doctor..." Alisa says.

"What is it, Alisa?" Oguruma asked.

"That boy...Bryan... I don't know why...But his eyes..." Alisa began narrating. "They're... the same as mine...Yet...he's doing a good job... in hiding what he really feels." She added.

"Hm? Is that so? What made you say that?" Oguruma replied.

"The look in his eyes..." Alisa muttered. She then shook her head and replies, "Nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

After Kota and Bryan went to visit Kota's mom, Kota introduced Bryan to her and they had a nice chat. Later, the two accompany the rest of the First Unit on a mission to take down six Gboro-Gboro.

While traveling on their truck, Lindow is driving while Sakuya is reading the files about Gboro Gboro. At the back of the truck is Bryan, Alisa, Kota and Soma sitting at the back with their God Arcs. It's a bit quiet for about half the trip to the mission's location until Bryan feels something in his pocket. He takes it out and reveals he has a pair of white earphones connected to a music player. Alisa and Kota immediately notice this. Soma also noticed but chose to ignore it again.

"What's that you got there, Bryan?" Kota asks.

"Oh. It's my music player." Bryan replied and puts on the earphones. "I found it with me when I first woke up from my amnesia." He added.

Soma and Alisa hear this. Kota already knew about this when they were hanging out at his house.

"Amnesia? So...you don't remember a lot of things from your past?" Alisa asked, curious.

"Well...not everything. I remember my name. Other than that, I'm pretty much clueless about myself." He replied rather nonchalantly.

Alisa gets it now. She still doesn't know why she feels similar to him, but now she knows that whatever problem he had, he's forgotten it due to his condition. That's why Bryan always seems happy and nonchalant all the time.

"Then how the hell did you get to survive all that time?" Soma asked.

"I don't know. I woke up not knowing about myself and even the Aragami. But for some reason, it all felt familiar. I survived... because of instinct? Yeah. Maybe that." Bryan replied.

"Instinct? That would imply you have faced Aragami before." Soma pointed out. "But you became a God Eater just a few days ago."

Alisa and Kota also realize this. How is it possible for Bryan to encounter these before despite not knowing about them after his amnesia?

"I don't know either. I guess I'm familiar with them when I still had my memories. And my instincts kick in when I encounter them, even when I've forgotten about them." Bryan guessed.

Soma says a "Hmph." before lowering his hood even more, implying he's done talking.

Kota is scratching his head, trying to process what Bryan just said.

Alisa remained quiet but deep inside, she can feel it. For some reason, she feels there's some reason that makes her connected to him.

She then turns to her attention on the earphones and the music player of Bryan. A device capable of playing music. It's been a while since she's seen one. Last time she saw one was back in the Russian Branch.

Surprisingly, she gets off her seat and sits down next to Bryan. "Can I...listen with you?" She asked.

Bryan is a bit astonished at the sudden action of Alisa. But of course, he can't refuse. "Sure." He said and hands her one of the earphones.

When Alisa puts it on, she hears the song Bryan was listening to. "This is..." She muttered.

"Hikari no Aria." Bryan added. "Yeah. I don't know why, but this song makes me feel better every time I listen to it." He said.

"Where did you get this song?" Alisa asked.

Bryan shrugged. "I don't know. I just found this player in my bag and it had all these songs in it." Bryan said.

Alisa nods and she and Bryan continued to listen to the song the rest of the trip.

Kota scratches his head as he knew that the Bryan and Alisa are really making things look awkward, but they're not realizing it.

Soma didn't say anything.

Sakuya, the whole time, was actually watching the two, smiling. "Those two New Types have gotten along fast." She said to Lindow and goes back to reading the Gboro files.

Lindow continues driving while speaking to Sakuya. "Well, you gotta hand it to the newbie. He seems to be really good with people."

"Still, he's a bit reckless and he barely follows orders." Sakuya pointed out.

"At least he makes up for it by being skilled. Still...I can't help but wonder..." Lindow muttered.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

Lindow remained silent for a while. "That watch of his...Something feels...odd about it...Ever since he turned into two Aragami in two days. And it always happens when he's in danger or is about to die." Lindow pointed out.

"Yeah...It's really strange. I've never seen such a device before... You think we should tell the higher ups about it?" Sakuya asked.

"No." Lindow replied. "If we did, the Director will be more interested in experimenting on the newbie and he might damage him." He added.

Sakuya cups her chin in thought. "But this is important. We might be able to recreate the watch and give it to multiple God Eaters."

"Sakuya." Lindow said. "We may be desperate to survive in this kind of world...But we still need to act moral. If the higher ups find out about his transformations, they'll likely try to pry it off his hands. But old man Sakaki told me it can't be removed from his wrist. I'm willing to bet that they might try cutting off his arm just to experiment on it."

Sakuya sighs. Lindow has a point.

"Don't worry. At the right time, we'll tell them. Just not right now." Lindow adds.

 _But I wonder...if that device attracts any Aragami at all..._

Lindow says in his mind.

* * *

Alisa is paired with Lindow, Bryan with Sakuya, and Kota with Soma, as is Sakuya and Lindow.

Bryan and Sakuya, after downing a Gboro, subsequently devours and extracts the core of one of the Gboro-Gboros. After that, the two move onto the next target.

Meanwhile, Alisa and Lindow are fighting another one. "Alright, Alisa. Take it out and I'll devour it." Lindow radioed in for Alisa. As the Gboro tries to escape, Alisa guns it down with her gatling gun. "Nice...Now-" Lindow is interrupted when Alisa jumps down from her spot and kept shooting at the Gboro.

Alisa dispatches it singlehandedly, devouring the core by herself. Lindow sighs. "Alisa... You do know that I'm supposed to be the one to do that...?" He asks. Alis didn't respond.

Kota and Soma search for more, but one jumps out of a wall behind Kota, startling him as Soma throws a stun grenade and takes it out. "Ummm...Sorry..." The terrified Kota says.

"What do you think..." Soma says. "...did you sign up for?"

Kota eye's widened in surprise and he lowers his head in shame.

Bryan and Sakuya pursue another Gboro-Gboro, but upon arrival, they find Alisa in the process of devouring a second one in the vicinity. Sakuya takes out the initial one and instructs Alisa to finish it off, but Alisa ignores the order while it gets up and comes after her. Bryan sighs and jumps down to provide assistance, fighting the Gboro-Gboro singlehandedly. "You're so stubborn, Alisa." He jokes as he continued fighting the beast.

Alisa looks back at him and she casually replies, "Speak for yourself." She then pulls out her God Arc and watches Bryan fight the Gboro.

Lindow watches from above. He actually smiles at how Bryan and Alisa are treating each other. However, he noticed that Bryan gets caught off guard when the Gboro managed to disarm Bryan. Lindow sighs and scratches his head. "Yare yare. He gets disarmed a lot, huh?" He asked himself. "He needs to work on his grip."

Back at the battle, Bryan tries going after his God Arc but the Gboro blocks his way. "Oh come on!" Bryan whines.

Alisa sighs. Seeing her fellow New Type (which she hates to admit) to get beaten by a low level Aragmi is a disgrace to New Types. She was about to assist him when Bryan does a double backflip to dodge a strike from the Gboro. She was a little impressed. Despite Bryan's little experience of combat, he's definitely good at dodging. No wonder he's survived Aragami for this long, even for a guy with amnesia.

Meanwhile, as Bryan kept dodging the beast, Soma and Kita arrive to see the battle. "Bryan!" Kota yells, worried about his friend.

Soma actually didn't want to interfere. He knows that whenever Bryan's in danger, he always turns into something.

And he's right about that.

When the Gboro is about to blast Bryan with water, Bryan wanted to dodge. But instead of dodging, he just looks at his weird watch. Out of instinct, and since the watch doesn't seem to be working on it's own right now, he slams the watch on a rock. Once it hits, the watch began glowing and Bryan was engulfed in yellow light.

Since Lindow, Sakuya, Soma and Alisa have seen Bryan transform, it was only Kota who's surprised this time.

When the Gboro fires water, a large splash of water exploded at where Bryan is. However, when the steam clears, in Bryan's place is a being that appears as a red, mollusk-like creature. His eyes are yellow, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. He has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

Bryan turned into a being named Water Hazard.

The water did nothing to Bryan. It didn't even tickle him. Unknown to everyone, even Bryan himself, Water Hazard's armored body is immune to any sort of physical attack. Against something like the Gboro, Water Hazard would have no problem.

"Br-Bryan?!" Kota exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Lindow said as he approached Kota and Soma. "That's still him. He just turned into an Aragami."

"Aragami?! Bryan is...is an Aragami?!" Kota panicked.

Soma slaps Kota at the back of his head. "Stop whining and getting terrified. Didn't you hear what he said? That's still Bryan. You don't have to piss your pants about him eating you." Soma scolded Kota.

Kota rubs his head in pain.

Back at the battle, Water Hazard is just tanking everything the Gboro is throwing at him. While the beast is distracted, Alisa switches to her God Arc's gun form and open fires at the beast.

* * *

After the mission, Sakuya chews out Alisa as the rest of them discuss their kill counts before they all head home. However, a group of civilians stands in their path, beseeching them for aid. They explain that most of their group was lost in an Aragami attack, and that they were headed to the Far East Branch for security. Bryan explains that he and his comrades are God Eaters, much to the amazement of a young girl with them. Upon arrival at the Far East Branch, Sakuya directs the civilians to the appropriate gate as the First Unit returns to base. However, Bryan witnesses the entire group being turned away because none of them were judged to be compatible with a God Arc. Bryan attempts to intervene but he is well aware it's not his place to intervene. Besides, what can he do about it? He helplessly watched as the civilians are forced to exit Fenrir's gates.

* * *

 **Next time on Covenant of the Messiah...**

"Alisa!"

"A mutant Vajra..."

"Dyuas...Pita..."

"I'm not...leaving...you...alone..."


	8. No Time to Die

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Bryan slashes down a fake Ogretail as he continues fighting in the training room along with Alisa. After dodging an attack from a fake Kongou, he fires at it's face, causing it to get dazed, enough time for Alisa to slash it down.

From the observation deck, Major Amamiya is watching them. She's impressed at how far Bryan has come. From a God Eater that nearly dies in the battlefield into a slightly better warrior. Though he really needs to work on his grip. Every time, there's bound to be an Aragami that will disarm him easily. But at least his fast enough to get his weapon back. Still, it's not enough. It's a good thing Major had Bryan train with the other New Type. Alisa seems more trained in combat than Bryan. But she doesn't seem to have enough experience.

Seems that's a good matchup. Alisa, all training, no experience. Bryan, all experience, no training. They counter each other's faults and support each other's feats.

"Alisa, fire!" Bryan yelled as he keeps a Kongou contained by having his predator mode hold on to the beast.

Alisa switches to her gun and fires.

* * *

After training, Bryan and Alisa both just got out of the training room. When Alisa is about to head her room, she stops when Bryan calls her name.

"Alisa!" Bryan says.

Alisa turns her head a little to spot her teammate.

"You're good. I'm glad I get to train with you. I don't have much experience wielding a God Arc like you do." Bryan said.

"Then you'll have to train more. I won't always be with you in the battlefield." Alisa replies as shshe turns around to face Bryan.

"Right. I'm glad to be your comrade." Bryan says as he bows, as if patronizing Alisa, who rolls her eyes.

"Don't bow. I'm not a god." Alisa says.

"Well duh. We kill gods." Bryan joked, but Alisa did not laugh. This caused Bryan to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Sorry." He adds.

"...How do you do it?" Alisa suddenly asks.

Bryan is confused. "Huh?"

"How are you so happy and jolly all the time in a world like this with enemies like that?" She asks.

Bryan's sweet smile turns into a frown as he scratches his head. "I...can't really say I'm always happy." Bryan says. "In fact, in battle, I'm always afraid." He adds.

Alisa is surprised. He's always afraid?

"The jokes. The quips. The nonchalant attitude... I kept trying to do it so I can block away my fear." Bryan says. "My own fear of losing a battle. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid to die. I'd be willing to sacrifice my own life if it means it would finish the mission. But...I'm afraid that one day...I'd live...just to see I failed everyone." He adds.

Alisa finally gets it. It's not about amnesia. It's about trying not act like a coward. Seems Bryan is similar to Alisa, but also different.

Surprising Bryan, Alisa holds up her hand to him, offering a handshake. "I don't know much about you. But among the people I've met, you're the second person I can trust in this world." She says.

Bryan hesitates for a moment before finally shaking Alisa's hand, smiling.

"But don't mistake this as being my friend." Alisa adds. "We're comrades. That's it." Alisa ends.

Bryan smiles. He understands. Alisa can't let personal stuff get to her so she can be focused in battle. "Got it." Bryan replies. "Although... you wanna go lunch with me? My treat." Bryan said, joking but also meant it.

"Didn't I just say we're not friends?" Alisa replies.

"Hey! We're eating as comrades. Not friends." Bryan replied with a smile.

Alisa sighs and leaves, heading for her room. "Go eat with Kota or something." She says as she walks away.

Bryan chuckles. "She won't admit it, but we're definitely friends. Acquaintances, if that's too much." He said to himself and heads to the other direction.

* * *

The next day, Sakuya, Kota, Alisa and Bryan are all at the communications room with Major Amamiya. They're given orders to hunt down multiple Vajra. Though Sakuya was uncertain at first, Bryan, Kota and Alisa insisted, with Sakuya finally agreeing.

After the briefing, Sakuya and her team are about to leave as they prepare in the God Arc storage area. While Sakuya and Kota are busy checking their weapons and items, Bryan is just about to get his God Arc when Alisa puts a hand on her shoulder.

"...You got my back, right?" Alisa asks.

Bryan nods. "Yeah." He replies.

Alisa nods back and goes to take her God Arc. Seems Alisa do trusts Bryan. She just doesn't show it more often.

Bryan looks at his blue and black God Arc. Now that he takes a close look, his God Arc is the opposite of Alisa's God Arc. His is all blue while Alisa's is red.

They truly are the opposite of each other.

* * *

In the battlefield under the rain, Bryan and Alisa are slashing at a Vajra while Kot and Sakuya provide supporting fire.

When one Vajra gets dazed, Alisa went to devour it. Bryan watches her does so then he turns around when a Vajra roars behind him. He switches to gun mode and fires at it.

Kota and Sakuya kept firing for support. When a third Vajra appears, Bryan and Alisa, after done with their respective opponents, engage the third beast in battle. However, when it gets injured more, it begins to run away. The team follow it but another shows up. Bryan, Kota and Sakuya stays behind as they engage the fourth one while Alisa follows the escaping Vajra.

Once she spots the beast entering an abandoned building, Alisa follows it inside. She peers to check first. When she spots nothing, she heads inside slowly. However, when she accidentally kicks an empty tin can, she hears screaming. People screaming.

* * *

After Bryan, Sakuya and Kota were done with the Vajra that attacked them, they head to the same abandoned building. However, when they arrive, suddenly, a bunch of people are running away from a Vajra. This surprised them. "What are people doing in a Vajra nest?" Sakuya asks.

Suddenly, Alisa crashes through the window behind them. When they tunr around, the wall behind Alisa breaks and another Vajra comes out, chasing Alisa.

Suddenly, a third Vajra comes out from the hill near them. Now, three Vajras are surrounding the team and the people.

"Shit! What do we do?" Bryan asks Sakuya.

"Eliminate one. We'll make an exit from there." Sakuya responds.

Before Alisa can terminate the Aragami in front of her, a sudden black blur takes down the Vajra. When it finally kills the Vajra, this unknown beast suddenly pounces on the two other Vajras, killing both.

When the team take a close look on the new arrival, it looks like a black Vajra with some sort of human-like face with a beard. This black beast then begins devouring the Vajra it just killed.

This surprised everyone. What in the world is that thing?

"A mutant Vajra?" Sakuya says. "I've never seen anything like it." She adds.

"Dyaus...Pita..."

Bryan, Sakuya and Kota turn around to see Alisa, her face has rage written all over it. Bryan sees her face. Her eyes. For some reason, it feels too familiar to him.

"I found it!" Alisa says, angry. She then takes a lot of her meds and charges at the black Vajra, dubbed "Dyaus Pita", apparently.

" Alisa!" Bryan yells, worried for his friend. Bryan charges at Pita as well.

"Wait! Alisa! Bryan!" Sakuya says.

However, when Alisa tries attacking, Pita makes short work of her, sending her flying into some rubble. When Bryan tries, the Pita ignores him and instead heads for Sakuya, Kota and the civilians.

Pita slams the ground with it's lightning enhanced paw, sending Kota and Sakuya flying, paralyzed. Then, it sets it's sights at the civilians. It then used it's big paw to smash the people into a bloody mess. Bryan watched in horror as he sees the pool of blood Pita left. The other remaining civilians escape and ran from the beast. When Alisa recovers, she still is enraged and follows the beast, which is following the escaping people.

Bryan grips his God Arc really tight. With Sakuya and Kota both incapacitated, only Bryan and Alisa is capable of fighting. But Alisa can't think straight. She seems consumed by anger as she keeps attacking Pita.

Bryan goes ahead and picks up both Sakuya and Kota and places them in a safe spot before finally heading to assist Alisa.

* * *

Alisa keeps firing at Pita, who simply dodges all her attacks. When it blasts Alisa with a lightning ball, Alisa blocks the attack. However, this was Pita's plan as when Alisa recovers, the beast is no longer in sight.

When Alisa looks for it, it surprises her when it comes from behind her, doing a large slashing motion that rips off Alisa's cape that was used to cover her body from the cold rain. Alisa is then sent flying into another rock face, causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

Once Pita has dealt with her, it spots the escaping civilians from earlier. It goes to them and blocks their way.

However, Bryan jumps down from the hill he was on and is about to attack Pita. But as Bryan jumps down from above to attack it, it extends some sort of skeletal wings and intercepts Bryan in midair with a winged slash, dealing a grievous wound.

Dyaus Pita advances on the civilians, but Bryan, still struggling with his giant wound, holds it back as the Aragami emits a strangely human laugh. As the Bias Factor flows further through Bryan's body, the Dyaus Pita breaks his God Arc and impales him against the ground. Bryan coughs out a lot of blood. He is impaled through his back but is somehow still alive. He struggles to rise, but is forced to watch as the Dyaus Pita massacres the rest of the civilians before his eyes.

"No! Stop!" Bryan pleads to the beast, but it's obvious it won't give in.

As what remains of his God Arc attempts to transform, the Dyaus Pita shatters it once more.

His weapon, broken. What can he do now? He painfully looks at his watch and he seems to be crying. "Stupid...watch... Work! Save them!" He yelled but then he coughs out more blood.

Ths beast then ends it's dinner by eating the last of the civilians, bathing Bryan in blood as it devours the rest of the civilians.

This is Bryan's biggest fear. Would it matter if he lived? If he does live, he'll regret not being able to save those people. His fear has become reality. "Please...stop..." Bryan says as tears begin falling from his eyes.

Suddenly, Alisa fires at the Dyaus Pita from a distance, but it is futile. The Dyaus Pita turns its attention to her, freeing Bryan from its grasp.

Bryan clenches his fist. He can't let Alisa die. No. No more victims. He looks at his watch and slams it on the floor like he did when he fought the Gboro.

When he slams it, it began glowing yellow.

* * *

Dyaus Pita was about to kill Alisa when he suddenly gets blasted by water from behind. The beast turns around and sees Bryan, now transformed into Water Hazard. However, Water Hazard seems to have a hole on his back. It's the same spot where Pita stabbed him. It remained there even after he transformed.

Water Hazard, holding his broken God Arc, fires high pressurized water at Pita, who simply dodges. Pita then charges a lightning ball and he fires it at Water Hazard, who gets electrocuted. Seems Water Hazard is immune to physical attacks, but not energy based ones. He hazily stands up and fires more water at Pita, this time, he successfully hits it's face, causing Pita to get distracted as Water Hazard goes to pick up Alisa and try to escape. "I'm not...leaving...you...alone..." he said to his unconscious ally.

However, when Dyaus Pita recovers, it attempts to pursue him and Alisa. Water Hazard then drops to the ground, out of strength as he finally turns back into his human form.

"No one else is dying...but me and you..." Bryan taunted the beast as he stands up and uses his body as a shield to protect Alisa, who he placed her head on a rock as she lies down, unconscious.

However, when the beast got near the unflinching Bryan, Dyaus Pita's weight breaks the fragile land bridge supporting the three of them, sending them all plummeting into a river below.

Before Bryan slips to unconsciousness from his wound, he says something in his head.

"Ain't that a bitch...?" He thought as he hits the river.

* * *

 **Next time on Covenant of the Messiah...**

"I won't abandon you... even if I die..."

"Hide and seek!"

"Ready or not, here we come!"

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?"


	9. True Friend, True Ally

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Bryan opens his eyes to find himself lying down, wet, on a river bed. When he recalls what happened earlier, he remembered the Pita trying to kill them but they all fell on a river. Then he remembered something, or someone, else.

"Alisa..." Bryan mutters as he tries getting up. He still feels pain from his wounds from the battle. He's surprised that he's still alive at this point. When he stood up, he spots Alisa a few feet from him, lying down and unconscious. "Damn it...You gotta live." He said.

When he checks her vitals through her nerves and neck, she's still alive but not breathing. He then makes sure to keep her alive through CPR. Once he's done enough, Alisa coughs out water, proving she's still alive _and_ breathing, but she falls back to unconsciousness afterwards.

Bryan sighs in relief. "You scared me..." He whispered. He then looks around and spots a nearby abandoned building. "That'll do." He says.

When he tries looking for his God Arc, he spots it near some rocks on the flowing river. Just like when he fought Pita, it's still broken. He sighs. He goes to pick it up anyway despite it's condition. When he looks for Alisa's God Arc, he can't see it anywhere. There's a high chance that it got washed through the river. Not that he can actually pick it up since if he touches another's God Arc, it'll likely devour him. He payed attention to class so he knows this.

He carries Alisa over his back and heads for the building earlier.

* * *

After placing Alisa on a bed, he uses some of the medical materials in his pockets and patches up Alisa's head, wrapping her forehead with some bandages. She hit her head earlier so it would be good to pay attention to that part.

After he's done, he goes to a corner and takes the last remaining bandages to wrap it around his bleeding gut and back. It took a lot of time, but he managed to patch himself up before finally injecting himself in his left arm with a pain inhibitor. He breaths heavily as he tries holding back some pain.

He waits for Alisa to recover. As he waits, he looks at his watch. It's strange how such a small device has saved his life 4 times now. No. It saved him 3 times. The 4th time he transformed is him trying save someone. He still has no idea how this device works. Two times it transformed him by itself and another two times where he just slammed the watch on something and he transformed. If only he knew what form he'll turn into whenever he does that.

He sighs and waits again, sitting on a corner to wait for Alisa's recovery.

* * *

"Hide and seek!"

"Not yet!"

"Hide and seek!"

"Not yet!"

"Hide and seek!"

"Alright! Ready!"

"Ready or not, here we come!"

 **"Aragami!"**

* * *

Alisa wakes up yelling, "PITA!".

This caught Bryan's attention, who nearly fell asleep after a long time of waiting. " You're awake..." Bryan says.

"Pita! Where's Pita?!" Alisa yelled.

"I don't know. He fell with us down the river earlier. Are you feeling okay?" Bryan asks.

"I..." Alisa tried to yell but she softened a little, putting a hand on her forehead after feeling the bandage wrapped around it. "...I'm fine." She replied.

"That's good." He said and stood up. "We need to get moving... Otherwise, the Aragami might find us." He suggested.

Alisa noticed that Bryan is more serious. No longer quipping or joking or being nonchalant. Considering their situation and what has happened, it's very appropriate. "Where's my God Arc?" Alisa asked.

"I couldn't find it. It must've gone washed ashore." Bryan replied.

"But...I...I need my God Arc...I..." Alisa began panicking. She took out her small box of medicine. However, after she took a lot earlier in the battle, she now only has one left. She took it anyway, her hand shaking nervously as she does so.

Bryan noticed this. What do those pills do for her?

"I...I need my God Arc." Alisa said. "We need to find it."

Bryan agreed. With his God Arc broken, Alisa is the only one who can actually fight Aragami right now. He could use the watch again, but like before, he doesn't know how it works and what transformation will it give him. So now, they have to find Alisa's God Arc. But, something bothers Bryan...

"If we don't head to the direction we came from, the rescue squad won't be able to find us but we'll be able to find your God Arc." Bryan pointed out. "You still wanna find it?"

Alisa nods, but isn't looking at him. Her eyes seem really wide, as if she saw a ghost.

Bryan sighs. "Okay. Let's go look for it." He replies.

* * *

Bryan and Alisa end up following the path of the flowing river. However, the trip was far from safe. Along the way, they had to hide or run from Ogretails.

At one point, Bryan and Alisa are being chased by two Ogretails. Without any weapons to use, they had to run. Alisa looks behind her while running and sees the beasts still chasing them. She closes her eyes as she nervously runs more. Seeing his ally scared, Bryan decides to finally forget what he said earlier and he slams his watch on a giant rock they passed by. After a brief flash of light, Bryan transformed into XLR8.

He zooms and carries Alisa bridal style and kept running away from the Ogretails. When Alisa tries to look at the Ogretails chasing them, they seem to be gaining speed but XLR8 is still faster. Still, Alisa still seemed terrified, even going so far as to cling more closely to XLR8, closing her eyes and tightening her (sort of) hug on her teammate. XLR8 nearly choked but recovered and kept running.

* * *

After getting tired, Bryand Alisa rest for a while in another abandoned building. While resting, Alisa is shivering as the cold winds from inside go through the doorways and windows of the building they're in.

Bryan noticed this. Now that he realized it, Alisa barely wears anything. He shook his head, trying not to get any dirty thoughts about her ally. He then takes off his yellow jacket and hands it Alisa, who is surprised.

"You need it more than I do." Bryan said with a smile.

Alisa hesitantly takes it and puts it around her back, covering her bare arms and shoulders. Now reassured since Alisa feels much warmer, Bryan rests his head again the wall. To his surprise, Alisa sits beside him and scoots a little close to him, as she still feels a bit cold and thinking being closer to another person might heat it up a little bit. Bryan is definitely surprised but otherwise sighs and lets Alisa do what she wants.

* * *

After another trip through walking, Alisa and Bryan finally found Alisa's God Arc, which was on a river and stuck between some rocks. Alisa goes to pick it up and is reassured to see her weapon's still intact.

Bryan even smiles. Seeing Alisa's smile somehow gave him a bit more hope. However, their moment was interrupted when a pack of Ogretails suddenly jump at Alisa. "Alisa! Look out!" Bryan yelled.

Alisa managed to see the Ogretails and block their attacks in time. She is about to attack them when suddenly the Ogretails roared at Alisa. Some even glared at her with cold dead eyes. For some reason, Alisa begins shaking. Terrified. Why would she be terrified? Ogretails are easily killable.

This worried Bryan. Alisa is surrounded but Alisa...Alisa doesn't seem to be herself. She's terrified for some reason. What's going on?

What surprised him more is Alisa suddenly drops her God Arc and kneels down, crying. "Papa... Mama..." She mutters. "I can't do it... I'm sorry." She began saying by herself.

Bryan has no idea why Alisa is breaking down like this. But he has no time to worry about that. He's worried about Alisa. She might getting herself killed. Bryan drops his God Arc and slams his watch at a nearby rock again. And it glowed yellow, engulfing Bryan in light.

* * *

The Ogretails all prepare to jump at Alisa. However, a stream of high precision water hits them and blew them away. It came from Bryan, now Water Hazard, and he jumps down from the pile of rocks he stood on earlier. Once he's down, Water Hazard made sure the Ogretails don't get near Alisa. He does a combination of punches and kicks and water blasts to keep the Ogretails at bay. He managed to kill two of them while he's physically hurting the others.

However, he's visibly getting tired. He can shrug off their attacks, but his own stamina is draining him. But he's not giving up. He can't let Alisa die. No more. No more victims. "I won't abandon you...even if I die..." Water Hazard said to the still broken down Alisa.

He stands up once more and prepares to fight despite his situation. "What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Water Hazard taunted.

The beasts all charge at Water Hazard, preparing to kill him. However, a flashbang suddenly is thrown into the battlefield and blinds the Ogretails. Out of nowhere, dives in and kills the remaining beasts. Water Hazard is surprised. The rescue team found them? Or in this case, a rescue person arrived.

"You okay, newbie?" Lindow asks.

Water Hazard turns back into Bryan, who nods. Lindow blew out smoke from his cigarette and smiled a little. "You did good... You didn't die and got to protect your comrade." He said.

"Yeah...But..." Bryan said, looking at his broken God Arc over at the pile of rocks. "My God Arc broke..."

Lindow scratches the back of his head and complains. "Yare yare. One way or another, you always lose our God Arc."

"Sorry." Bryan says.

"Don't be." Lindow replies. "Come on. Let's head back home." He said.

Bryan sighs and looks at the still broken Alisa. He crouches down and and places a hand on her shoulder. "Alisa..." He said. Surprisingly, Alisa looks at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Let's go home..." Bryan said softly.

Alisa looks down and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry..." She mutters.

Bryan sighs.

After they have arrived back at the base, Alisa was taken to her doctor and Bryan stayed in his room.

His God Arc is currently under repair by Licca.

Bryan sighs as he waits in his bed. Suddenly, a door bell sounds in his room. "Newbie? You there?" Lindow said from behind the door.

"Yeah. Come in." Bryan says. Lindow then opens his door and enters the room, tossing a can of beer at Bryan, who managed to catch it. Lindow himself has a can of beer of his own.

"You drink?" Lindow asks as he opens his beer.

"Not really. But thanks." Bryan replies and places the can of beer on his counter.

"Suit yourself." Lindow comments and takes a sip from his can. "Say, what happened back there? How did your God Arc break?" He asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess that black Vajra was just too strong." Bryan replies.

"Newbie." Lindow says, catching Bryan's attention. "There's never been a God Arc that was broken in two." He adds.

This surprise Bryan. What does Lindow mean?

"They can be damaged, yes...But there's never been one that was split in two." Lindow adds.

This worried Bryan. What would this mean for him then? Will this prevent him from being a God Eater?

"But I sure hope that old man Sakaki can repair it." Lindow said and sips on his beer. "I still have high hopes for you." Lindow says and leaves the room.

Bryan now wonders what will happen to him. And who is this Sakaki? He sighs. There's too much going. Too much being thrown at him. He needs a long rest after what happened.

Then again...He could use some better company.

* * *

"Kota!"

Kota turns around to see Bryan, all well. But he's no longer wearing his yellow jacket as he gave it to Alisa earlier.

"Bryan!" Kota said and goes up to his friend. They bump fists as Kota smiles. "You're alright! What happened to you two?" He asked.

Bryan shrugged. "It's a long story. Wanna hang out for a bit?" He asks.

Kota nods.

* * *

 **Next time on Covenant of the Messiah...**

"I'm so sorry..."

"My watch is the reason?"

"Your God Arc..."

"Alisa..."


	10. A Stranger I Remain

**Back.**

 **So to the guy who asked, I will not follow the ending. Yes, I've followed the anime but I'm stopping at some point, which is the last chapter before this one. So yeah. From then on, it's my own original chapters.**

 **Let's read.**

* * *

After hanging out with Kota, Bryan heads back to his room to sleep. However, he doesn't seem to be able to sleep. He can't stop thinking about what happened to Alisa. She started breaking down ever since they have escaped from Dyaus Pita. Something must be wrong. Bryan sighs, worried for his comrade.

He just sleep it off, hoping to see Alisa in the morning, all better.

* * *

The next day, Bryan heads into the main lobby. He sees a lot of God Eaters, working on terminals, talking with each other, but none of them is Alisa. Or anyone he knows for that matter. When he checks the counter, Hibari is there, typing some files on her computer.

"Hibari-san." Bryan says as he approches her. This caused Hibari to stop and look at Bryan.

"Oh. Bryan-san. Licca-san wants to meet you at the God Arc storage area later." Hibari reminded.

"Right, right. Say, ummm...Do you know where Alisa-chan is?" Bryan asks.

"Alisa-san? I think she's still in recovery at the medical room." Hibari said, frowning a little.

This surprised Bryan, though a part of him expected this. Alisa was really broken. The look in her eyes back then when he told her they were going home. It's oddly familiar yet at the same time, is also new to Bryan. He shook his head to shurg it off.

"Are you going to visit her? That's so sweet of you." Hibari comments, actually gaining a smile.

Bryan blushed. "Eh? Ummm...Yeah. I'm going to visit her... as a friend! Nothing more! Heh..." Bryan said.

Hibari giggled. "Well, if you say so. But you must go see Licca-san first. It seems important." Hibari reminded.

"Right. Right...Go see senpai...I will." Bryan responds and goes back up. He was about to hit the button on the elevator for the God Arc storage room floor...but he's worried about Alisa. He really wants to check on her to see if she's alright. At least...just one good sign.

* * *

Bryan eventually got to the science floor, where Dr. Sakaki's lab and two medical rooms are found. He goes to look where Alisa is and sees a card near the door on his right that says, "Alisa Illinichina Amiella - Inactive. No visitors allowed".

Bryan sighs. He really wants to see her. Before he could leave, Dr. Oguruma comes out of the elevator and sees Bryan.

"Aren't you Bryan Angel?" the doctor said.

"Ummm...Yes." Bryan replies.

The doctor smiles and says, "Ah. So you're the one who saved Alisa's life. Thank you for that. I am Daigo Oguruma, Alisa's doctor in Russia."

Bryan scratches the back of his head. "Don't mention it, Oguruma-dono. I'm just doing my job." He comments.

"Since you're here, I assume you wish to visit Alisa?" Oguruma asked. Bryan nods. "I'm sorry. Visitors aren't allowed yet. Don't worry. I'll tell you when she's recovered." He adds.

"I see. I hope she gets well." Bryan says.

"I hope so too. She still has a lot to fulfill." Oguruma replied.

"Well, I'll see you again soon, Oguruma-dono." Bryan says and heads into the elevator and left.

After Bryan left, Oguruma lights a cigarette and opens Alisa's door.

* * *

Bryan finally went to the God Arc storage area and goes to see Licca's workshop. When he enters, someone is with Licca.

This man appears to have a youthful appearance despite being in his mid 40s with short dark gray hair and his eyes always closed. He wears japanese colorful yukata with black waistcoat, white gloves, and sandals. He always carries a pocket watch, and two pair of glasses around his neck. His wear neck chain glasses.

"Oh. Senpai. Who's that with you?" Bryan asks.

"This is Dr. Sakaki. He's the head of the research department in this branch." Licca replies.

"Sakaki?" Bryan asks. He remembered Lindow mentioning someone with that name.

"Hello there, young man." Sakaki says.

Bryan then bows in respect to his superior. "I am glad to meet you, Sakaki-sama." Bryan says.

"Hey now. Drop the '-sama'. It makes me sound old. You can call me sensei." Sakaki comments, smiling.

This actually caused Licca to giggle.

"Hai. I am glad to meet you, Sakaki...sensei..." Bryan corrects himself.

"As you are, private Angel." Sakaki says.

"So, Bryan-chan, I called you here because Dr. Sakaki has offered to repair your God Arc." Licca says.

"Really? My God Arc can be restored?" Bryan said, practically smiling.

"Indeed. However, there's still one problem." Sakaki adds.

"Eh?" Bryan mutters.

"We still don't know the cause of it's damage. We've detected strange energy readings from your God Arc and it's not anything we've ever encountered." Sakaki explains.

"Strange... energy?" Bryan says until he realized something.

 _My watch. My watch always emits energy whenever I transform...Is...Is my...My watch is the reason?_

Bryan guessed in his head.

"Indeed. Until we find the source of these energy readings, you must be careful in the battlefield. There's no telling when it will break again." Sakaki reassures.

Bryan sighs. Hopefully, his Clemncor doesn't break again. "Thank you, Sakaki-sensei." Bryan replies.

He was about to leave when...

"Bryan-chan." Licca said, catching Bryan's attention.

"Yeah?" Bryan asks.

"After we're done here, how about you and I go for lunch? If that's alright with you." Licca said.

Bryan smiles. "Sure."

* * *

Minutes later, Bryan and Licca have gone for lunch. They started joking around and talking about work. It was a really happy moment between friends. Licca then noticed something.

"Bryan-chan, where's the jacket I gave you?" Licca asked.

Bryan remembered. He lent it to Alisa back when they were looking for her God Arc. It's probably still with her. Now, all he's wearing is the white apparel that's part of his classic Fenrir uniform.

"I, uhhh...gave it to Alisa. She was cold when we were looking for her God Arc." Bryan replies.

"I see. Well, at least you managed to use it even for a while." Licca said and took a bite on her food. "Say, did you give it to her because you like her?" Licca teased, causing Bryan to blush.

"N-No! We're just comrades. I did it so she won't get sick!" Bryan says.

"If you says so." Licca says, giggling.

Bryan sighs. "What's with everyone today and linking me to Alisa...?" He whispers to himself.

"Hmm?" Licca says, not quite hearing what Bryan said.

"N-Nothing!" Bryan replies.

Licca just laughed. There's something going on with Bryan and it's hilarious to see him deny it.

* * *

Hours passed. Bryan finally has his God Arc restored and decides the best way to kill time is train more.

He trained a lot. Though there were times he gets "killed" in simulation, it was only rarely. He's starting to improve. At least, against low-level Aragami. He still can't handle a herd of Kongous.

As he continued, he begins to think about Alisa once more. He's really worried.

He sighs and slashes down an Ogretail before firing at a Zygote.

* * *

At the observation deck, Major Amamiya is impressed. Bryan's improving slowly but surely. He's beginning to predict the moves of some Aragami. Though other Aragami, like Kongou or Borg Camlanns, are still a pain in the ass for him. Still, better than nothing.

"That's enough for today, Angel." Major Amamiya says through the mic.

* * *

Bryan is breathing heavily after the simulation is done. He then stares at his God Arc, which is conveniently being held by his left arm where his weird watch is located. The two weapons he has...are somehow in conflict with one another. The watch caused his God Arc to break. But how? And why?

He shrugs it off, planning to rest up after an hour of training.

* * *

Bryan and Kota eventually meet back up the lobby and hang out. After some time looking over files about encountered Aragami then talking about Bugarally, some anime Kota watches, they were having fun. When they were about to head to the God Arc storage area, Bryan remembers something.

"Kota. I'll go see you later when you come back. I...I got an errand to run." Bryan excused and went to the other elevator.

Kota just scratched the back of his head, confused.

* * *

Bryan enters Alisa's medical room, finally, guests are allowed. He sees Alisa in a medical robe while she's asleep on her hospital bed. Bryan finally lets out a sigh of relief as he sees his comrade doing okay now.

He sits on a chair just beside Alisa's bed and Bryan watches over her. "Alisa..." Bryan mutters.

"I'm... sorry..." Alisa mutters in her sleep. Bryan is a bit caught off guard to hear Alisa speak just as he said her name. "Mama...papa..." Alisa mutters.

"She's dreaming about her parents?" Bryan whispers to himself. He's beginning to get confused until he finally connects some dots.

* * *

After finding the file about Dyaus Pita, he finds out... this beast killed Alisa's parents. The creature was first spotted in Russia. And some of it's victims were, indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Amiella. Bryan clenches his fist. This monster...

No wonder Alisa was in a hurry to kill it. She wishes to avenge her parents. Bryan, now finding a real reason to kill Aragami, now has one goal: To kill Pita. Or at least weaken it in order for Alisa to land the killing blow. She's his friend. He won't let her be down forever.

If only Alisa can recover soon. He's getting worried. Would she still be broken when she wakes up? Only fate knows.

Then again, Bryan doesn't believe in fate.

"Fate..." Bryan mutters. Suddenly, he gets a sudden flash in his head, causing him to clutch his head in pain. "Again?!" Bryan complains.

He tried to ease away the pain but to no avail. With the pain in his head growing, he can barely handle it. That is, until Bryan accidentally touches Alisa's hand. His pain actually subsides as looks at the sleeping Alisa, her hand being held by his.

Bryan sighs and lets go of her hand. He wishes Alisa can be all good now. After all...

...he still owes her lunch.

* * *

Bryan leaves Alisa's room and heads back to the elevator. It surprised him when he sees Soma in the elevator. Bryan enters anyway as both head down to the God Arc storage are floor.

It was really awkward. Too quiet. Soma isn't really the talking type, so Bryan didn't wanna start anything. Meanwhile, Soma himself is a bit annoyed someone had to join him in the elevator.

They finally both reached their destination. Bryan saw Soma join other God Eaters, including Sakuya and Kota. When Kota spots Bryan, he waves hello.

Bryan waves back. "Bryan?" Sakuya said, noticing Bryan at the elevator.

"Hi, Sakuya-san." Bryan says. "You guys going for a mission?" Bryan asks.

Sakuya nods. "It's a joint mission with the defense team. Wish us luck." Sakuya says and joins her comrades.

After his allies left, Bryan goes to his God Arc. He looks at the blue beauty like he saw it for the first time. "My comrade in battle..." Bryan mutters.

* * *

Lindow is staring at a large dome over the horizon. After taking a good look at it, he smokes a cigarette and picks up his God Arc. "A new paradise... or a den of demons?" Lindow asks himself before heading that direction.

* * *

The next day, Alisa wakes up and sits up on her bed. She looks around her room and she spots Bryan, sitting on a chair beside her bed, asleep.

"Bryan...?" Alisa whispers, looking at her sleeping comrade.

Bryan is still asleep and seems to be holding some sort of file. Alisa wants to take a look, but she might fall off the bed. She just goes back to sleep and pretends that Bryan isn't there.

Unknown to her, Bryan's been watching over her and even slept at the very chair he's sitting on just to see if Alisa will be alright.

* * *

 **Next time on Covenant of the Messiah...**

"Mama...papa..."

"I'll be here for you...comrade..."

"Thank you..."

"How about that lunch I offered?"


	11. A Friend and A Crush

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Bryan woke up and found himself sitting on a chair beside Alisa's bed. He forgot that he had stayed here to watch over his comrade. He rubs his head to wake himself up and looks over to the still sleeping Alisa. After getting a good look on her, Bryan then looks back at the file in his hands. It's the same file about Dyaus Pita and it's victims. Bryan has spent the rest of his day by reading about Pita while guarding Alisa.

After a while, Bryan looks at Alisa once more and sighs.

* * *

Lindow traversed through the supposed Aegis facility. The "utopia for humanity". After evading guards and cameras, he eventually stopped for a while to check his map. However, while checking the map, he notices a pathway to his right that leads somewhere. He then noticed this path isn't in the map at all.

"This path isn't in the map. But why?" Lindow asked himself. He then puts away his map and heads to the new path he has discovered.

* * *

Bryan continues watching over Alisa, hoping she'd wake up. He's about to fall asleep again when...

"Mama...Papa..." Alisa mutters in her sleep. She then slowly wakes up and looks to her left to see Bryan still there, guarding her. Bryan gives her a friendly smile.

"You're finally awake...I was worried..." Bryan says, still smiling.

Alisa sits up on her bed and looks at Bryan. "Why are you here?" She asks.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright. After all, us New Types gotta stick together." Bryan replies.

Alisa looks down. "I'm alright... Please. You can go now..." She says, hugging her legs as she continues to sit on her bed.

However, Bryan's next move surprised her. Bryan suddenly puts a hand on her hand. Alisa looks back at Bryan. She sees it. His eyes. The familiar sight. "Alisa...I can tell you're not alright. Please. You can tell me. What's wrong?" Bryan asks.

Alisa looks away, pushing away Bryan's hand. She then continues to look away as she tries to think about what she'll do. Should she tell him? No. She's not ready. She doesn't wanna reminisce about... that...

"Alisa..."

Alisa looks back at Bryan. This time, he looks more sorrowful than serious. "I...read Pita's file... Alisa...I know you're a victim." Bryan says.

Alisa's eyes widened but then they return to normal and she buries her face in her hands. Bryan already knows. And he wants to help. There's no point in hiding it now.

* * *

Lindow continues running through the path until he comes across an elevator. He pushes the button to go down and enters the elevator.

After a few seconds, he arrived at the bottom floor. He gets out the elevator and looks around. He sees nothing special until he looks up.

He sees it. The monstrosity. The abomination.

"What...the hell...is that?!" Lindow said, his eyes wide in fear.

Suddenly, alarms in the room he's in began blaring. Red lights flashing and horns blasting. "Shit." Lindow says and goes to escape.

* * *

"I...I tried to play hide and seek with parents on some abandoned building...I thought...it would be fun...That I would enjoy my time playing with my parents..." Alisa began narrating. "But then...when I hid in a closet, suddenly... people were shouting 'Aragami! Aragami!'. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. When my parents finally came to where I am, I thought I was saved...But..." Alisa continued.

Bryan already knows where this is going. He looks down and clenches his fist.

"I...saw...I saw it. Pita...That monster... That...thing...! It killed my mom and dad in front of me! I tried to beg for it to stop...But all it did was devour my parents more and then stare at me...Those red eyes...I...I can't move...I was scared...I..." Alisa said and began breaking down, tears falling from her eyes as she begins sobbing.

Bryan immediately stood up and went to comfort Alisa, hugging her. Alisa eventually hugged back as she continues crying.

"If only I ran out there sooner...then maybe...they wouldn't be...!" Alisa said, crying in every pause.

"Shh shh shh...It's okay..." Bryan said, still hugging Alisa, who now buries her face in Bryan's chest, crying. Bryan closed his eyes. He can't relate to Alisa...but to see her cry like this...for some reason... it hurts him. His eyes begin forming tears as he held back his own crying. The tears keep falling, but he doesn't make a sound.

Now he's more determined to fight Pita. He doesn't want Alisa to stay like this forever. He just can't handle it. He doesn't know why, but he can't handle Alisa crying.

He doesn't want her to cry anymore.

* * *

Minutes passed, Alisa has finally calmed down. She wipes off the remaining tears and faces Bryan. "Why are you... helping me?" Alisa asked.

Bryan looks down, looking at the file he was holding. After closing it, he looks back at Alisa. "Because you're my friend." Bryan replies, surprising Alisa. "I may not know what it's like to lose a family... But I definitely don't want my friends blaming themselves for something they didn't do..." He adds.

Alisa stares into Bryan's eyes as she listens.

"Alisa...I don't care what you treat me...An ally, a comrade, an acquaintance, a mere God Eater that works with you...To me...You're my friend." Bryan continued. "At first, I didn't have any purpose to fight these Aragami. I just became a God Eater because... I have nowhere else to go to."

"What do you mean?" Alisa asks.

"When I first woke up from my amnesia, I didn't know what to do. I don't know who I am. I don't know how I forgot everything. I was just there. Lonely and... clueless about everything but my name." Bryan replies. "I just...tried traveling around. Wandering. Not knowing where to go. The days and weeks that followed was just me managing to find surviving towns and cities. I would get sleep, I sometimes even try to steal food and clothing just to survive. Whenever I have no need for the place anymore, I just travel again. It took me a whole year trying to survive. Then one day...I found Fenrir. No. More like it found me." Bryan narrated.

Alisa continues to listen.

"That's why I stayed here. I became a God Eater only because I needed a permanent home. And I found it. But the more I continue this job, it was more than that. I had friends. Kota, Lindow, Sakuya and... You." Bryan says, causing Alisa to blush and look surprised. "Now I know...I fight the Aragami because I want my friends to live. I fight the Aragami so mankind can be safe." Bryan continues. "Not out of revenge or anger. I fight them because I need to... and because I want to."

"Bryan..." was all that escaped from Alisa's lips.

Bryan places his hand on top of Alisa's. "Alisa...I will not rest...until I help you defeat Pita. Once you've avenged your parents, then I'll be happy..." Bryan says, smiling.

Alisa is really surprised. This boy. This complete stranger...is willing to risk his life in fighting a creature...only because he wants her to redeem herself and avenge her parents. He's willing to fight a battle that's not his because he wants to.

"I'll be here for you...comrade..." Bryan ends, smiling as he continues holding Alisa's hand.

Alisa can't help but tear up. This boy...No. Her friend...Bryan. He is something. "Thank you...comrade..." Alisa replies, smiling and wiping away her tears.

Bryan then gains more hope after seeing Alisa smile. He then let's go of Alisa's hand and says another quip like every time. "So...How about that lunch I offered?" Bryan asks, smiling.

Alisa smiles back. "When I recover... I will eat with you." Alisa replied.

Bryan finally is happy that Alisa is acting more friendly to him than usual. "Say, do you like Solyanka?" Bryan asks.

Alisa gasps. "How do you know Russian food?" Alisa asks.

"I don't know. I just saw it once at the cafeteria and I tried it out. It was delicious." Bryan says.

"Solyanka is my favorite dish." Alisa says.

"Oh? That's cool! I promise, you'll have one during our date." Bryan said.

"D-Date?" Alisa asks, blushing.

Bryan just realized his mistake and blushes, saying, "I mean lunch! Lunch! Not a date!"

"G-Good!" Alisa replies.

Bryan scatches the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Sorry. Little slip on my tongue." Bryan said.

"It's okay." Alisa reassures.

"...I hope you recover, Alisa." Bryan says.

Alisa just nods.

* * *

"Get a trained cat ready." Johannes says to the person he's talking to on the phone. "We have a rat on the lose." He adds, looking at a camera footage of Lindow escaping the facility he infiltrated.

* * *

Bryan cuts down another Ogretail as he, Tatsumi, Kanon and Gina fight more Aragami. "So...what's our main target here?" Bryan asks as he and Gina are back to back. Bryan is slashing while Gina is shooting.

"Our main target is the Vajra, but with Ogretails and Zygotes in our way, I say this is gonna be a fun shootout." Gina says, grinning as she fires at a Zygote.

"Sheesh. Tastumi is right. You're a gun nut." Bryan says, a bit creeped out by Gina.

 _Can't help but admit that she's hot when she's like that though... Shit! What am I saying?!_

Bryan said in his head as an Ogretail attacks him and he managed to block in time. This gave Gina an opening and fires at the Ogretail, killing it. "What's wrong, New Type? You seemed distracted there for a second." Gina asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I...lost focus." Bryan said, wiping some blood from his nose.

"Are you...nosebleeding?" Gina noticed and smirks. "I see. You got a thing for me, huh?" Gina asks, smirking more.

"N-No!" Bryan replies.

Gina just chuckles and fires at another Zygote. "I'm just messing with ya. But if you got time, we can always go to my room after the mission." Gina teased.

Bryan gulped and transforms his God Arc into a gun and fires at two Ogretails. "Tempting... But maybe next time... I mean no!" Bryan says, really nervous.

Gina can't help but find this hilarious. "I'm just kidding." Gina replies. "But if you ever change your mind, just approach me." Gina says and heads down a path.

Bryan just blushes. "Aaaand that, ladies and gentlemen... is a girl I actually like but I'm beginning to have second thoughts..." Bryan says to nobody. Unfortunately, Tatsumi, who just approached Bryan from behind, heard him.

"Wait. You have a crush on Gina?" Tastumi asked, holding back his laughter.

Bryan blushes and groans in embarrassment. "If you tell anyone, you're dead." Bryan admits.

"I won't. But dude, she's way out of your league." Tastumi says and heads down the same path as Gina.

Bryan sighs. "Damn it..."

* * *

After getting the core of the Vajra, the team all went back to base. In the God Arc storage area, Bryan and the others have all returned their God Arcs at their cases. Before Bryan can head to the elevator, he spots Gina looking at him and she winks at Bryan then heads to the elevator. Bryan gulps and blushes.

Tatsumi and Kanon were trying to hold back their laughter. Bryan noticed. Tatsumi must've told Kanon.

He then noticed Tatsumi and Kanon heading a different direction. This means Bryan will be forced to join Gina in the elevator. He blushes as he spots Gina at the elevator, her arms crossed and her back against the wall, smirking at Bryan.

Bryan gulps as he enters the elevator reluctantly.

* * *

 **Next time on Covenant of the Messiah...**

 **"** My full name is Gina Dickinson. "

"A mission with the 3rd Unit?"

"That way, I get to know you more."

"Bryan...Who is that?"


End file.
